Let's get physical
by crazy-cat-lady-chelsea
Summary: With Stan's jealous and Kyle's insecurities, will their relationship be able to last now? Especially now that Clyde wants to become good friends with Kyle. Rated M, Style pairing
1. Chapter 1

Guess what? Another Style fix! Hurray! This was actually my favourite one to write and i'm not sure why.

Anyways guys, again i'm doing requests, i'd love to try a different couple (has to be South Park though) and no pairings with Stan and Kyle, unless they're together. Let me know!

I do not own South Park or any of the characters.

...

I tighten my arms around his neck as our lips lock together for about the hundredth time. I feel his tongue enter my mouth and I can't help but let out a long moan.

I arch my back as his hand travels downwards and cups my crotch. Our chests are pressed tightly together, and since we're both only in boxers, the warmth of our bodies together is driving me crazy.

"Mmm…" I let out another moan as his tongue explores my mouth and tangles with mine.

My legs wrap around his waist and give a slight squeeze. My hands entangle themselves in his sweaty hair and pull his head down so it's next to mine.

"I want you…inside me." I whisper into his ear and he immediately backs up and crawls off of me, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ky…um…I don't think we should…do that." He blushes and looks down at the ground. I sit up slowly and look at him in confusion.

"B-but…_I_ want to…" Silence surrounds us.

"I know, but…um…" he looks up and glances around, looking everywhere except in my direction. I can feel the anger start to build up inside of me and I feel my face heat up.

"Do you think I'm ugly?" I say bluntly. His gaze suddenly falls on my face and he starts to sweat slightly, but he doesn't say anything.

I let out an insulted groan and get up, throwing my clothes on and I'm about to walk out when I feel his hand grip my arm.

"Kyle…wait!" I turn around and with my other hand I punch him hard in the face. So hard that he actually falls over. He hisses in pain and holds his hand over where I hit him.

"Asshole. You're only thinking about yourself!" I storm out of his house and I can hear him calling me to come back, but I ignore him.

I rush down the street, tears flowing down my freezing cold cheeks, and I head towards my friend's house. I pound on the door and a scraggly woman with red hair answers.

"Hello, what do you need?" She asks, sounding a bit drunk.

"Hi Mrs. McCormick, would Kenny be home?" She nods and opens the door so I can brush past her to Kenny's room.

I tap on his door and barge in, finding him lying on his bed looking at what appears to be a dirty magazine.

"Jesus Kyle! Don't do that!" He bolts up and tosses the magazine beside him. I walk over and I sit on the other side of him, pouting.

"Stan sucks." He looks over at me and gives me a concerned look.

"Whoa, what happened?" I fold my hands on my lap and look down at the ground, feeling embarrassed what I'm about to say. But it's Kenny, he knows more about this kind of stuff than anyone.

"W-well…Stan and I were…you know…being close and stuff…and I said I wanted to have sex, and he freaked out…and I asked him if he thought I was ugly and he didn't say anything…So o-obviously he thinks I am…"

I burst out into tears again and Kenny throws his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close.

"I love him so much, Kenny…I wish I could tell him that…" I rub at my eyes and he tightens his grip slightly.

"I know you do. And I'm going to say this as straight as I possibly can. You, Kyle, are not ugly in any way, you're actually very good looking."

I look over at him and he gives me a sweet smile. I think Stan is the best looking guy at our school, but Kenny is also very handsome. His medium dirty blonde hair, even though I prefer dark hair, his crystal blue eyes and his slim, but slightly muscular body makes him extremely good looking.

I lean into him and put my hands on his shoulders and stare into his eyes. One of his eyebrows rises as I inch my face towards his.

"Um, Kyle…w-what are you…doing?" He turns his head to the side and my lips meet his cheek.

"Kenny you've had sex, right?...Do it with me! Please, I need it!" I move my hands to cup his face, forcing it back to where it was. I lick my lips seductively and lean in again.

"Ky…le! I'm…not gay!" I push him back a bit and I'm about to push my mouth against his when I hear the door slam open.

"Kyle! What the hell!" I look back to see Stan, panting roughly and sweating profusely.

"Stan, what are you doing here?" I get off of Kenny and sit back on the edge of his bed, pouting angrily.

"Well after I cleaned up this…" he points to the forming bruise on his face, "I figured you would want to talk to someone, so I knew you'd want to talk to Kenny…and I knew you were upset so I ran here as fast as I could…"

He doubles over and tries to catch his breath. I cross my arms and glare at him, and I feel Kenny shuffle beside me.

"You said I was ugly! It's not like you want to have sex with me… so…I'm trying to find someone who will."

He looks over at Kenny and I see him shrug out of they corner of my eye. Stan walks over and grabs my arm roughly and drags me out of Kenny's room.

"Later Kenny!" Stan shouts and he continues to drag me until we're out of their house. I jerk my arm out of his grip and push him up against the wall.

"What is wrong with you Kyle! I should be the more pissed off one of us, you totally almost cheated on me! With _Kenny_ for Christ Sake's!" He hisses and pushes me back.

Tears well up in my eyes and I stare at the snowy ground, trying to calm down a bit. We both silently stand there, both furious at the other.

"Kyle…you have no idea why I said no to sex…" I look up to see him with his hand on his hand on his forehead, his head tilted backwards.

"I do want to do it…we're too young though, I didn't want us to do it and then have you regret it. I didn't know if you were serious about this relationship, especially _now_. Is that all you want Kyle? Sex? Would it be okay if it was anybody?"

"N-no! That's-"

"I didn't want your first time to be like this…until we both know we want this to actually go somewhere… you've never said you loved me back."

I stare at him in shock, my mouth wide open. He was actually thinking about me the whole time? So I guess the selfish one was…_me_. Now that I think about it, I have never said I loved him.

"I never called you ugly. I'm sorry if you thought I was calling you ugly…which I was not, in _any_ way. I don't know about you, but I'm completely devoted to making this relationship work. I wanted to wait to see how you felt."

Tears slowly make their way down my cheeks and I reach up to wipe them away. _Why was I being such an ass_? I feel warm arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling me close and my face is buried in his chest.

"Ngh..i'm so sorry, Stan..." I mumble into his chest, wrap my arms around his back and bawl into his chest. After a moment of crying my eyes out he pulls away and his hands stay on my shoulders. I let out a few sniffles and decide it's my turn to talk.

"I'm sorry…so sorry. I didn't even want to do that with Kenny…I was just upset. I…I also want this relationship to work out…I don't just want sex…I just wanted to feel loved and I thought…if we had sex…you wouldn't leave me."

Stan smiles and lets out a chuckle. I feel a small smile form on my face as well. We stand there, just staring at each other, not quite what to do.

"I love you Kyle." He reaches out and grabs my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I love you, too…" The words slip out of my mouth easily and I don't know why I haven't said it yet. It feels good to say.

"I _really_ love you Stan. I want us to be together forever." I stand on my tippy toes and wrap my free arm around his neck. I feel him wrap his arm around my waist and he gives me a kiss on my forehead.

I tilt my head up so our mouths meet in a tender, sweet kiss. I smile against his mouth, knowing that both us love each other and want to be together. We pull away slowly after a few minutes of kissing, and I open my eyes to see him smiling at me.

We both just realize we're still right outside Kenny's house and we hear a small tapping noise. We both look over at the window to see Kenny standing there, grinning at us.

He shouts something dirty and his voice is muffled but I can still understand what he's saying, I roll my eyes and let out a chuckle. Stan and I connect our hands again and start to walk back to his house. I rest my head on his shoulder, letting out a happy sigh.

"Sooo…" I look up at Stan, who has a devilish grin on his face, "You still want to do it?"

My face breaks out into a huge smile and we both start to walk faster towards his house, eager for what's about to happen.

…

Woo! So i'm going to leave it up to you guys, want me to leave it there or do another chapter with some lemon?

Hope you guys enjoy! I always read about the seem always wanting the sex, so I wanted to write the uke wanting it more. Hehe hope it worked.

No flames please!


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go! The sex scene. Oh god, I was suppose to have this done like 3 or 4 days ago...and that didn't happen. I've just gotten so lazy lately. Anyways here it is. Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes, after a certain amount of time going over this it gets boring and tiring...

I do not own South Park or the characters

...

Stan and I excitedly race back towards his house to continue our fun from earlier when we spot his parent's in the driveway. I look over at Stan, who looks totally baffled, and I can't help but let out a silent chuckle.

He lets go of my hand and walks over to his parents, and I follow behind. When they notice us, they smile and wave, not knowing at all that we were about to go in the house to have sex. They know about our relationship but they believe we won't go all the way yet.

"Mom? Dad? Were you here the whole time?" They look at each other and then back at us, their eyebrows raised.

"No, we went out for a bit and we came home to grab a few things. We're leaving again now though, why?"

"No reason." He immediately responds and the air becomes tense around us. I glance at the ground awkwardly, deciding it's best if I don't say anything.

"Okay then. Be good boys, don't do anything stupid." She tells us casually, but you can tell what she really meant was '_don't do anything dirty_.'

Stan's dad walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder and leans in to whisper something. He tries to be quiet so no one else hears but he's not very good at being discreet.

"_Don't forget to use a condom_."

"Oh god…dad, just go!" He pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head. I feel my face turn a deep shade of red and I walk over to Stan, grabbing his arm.

"We won't be home until later tonight! You'll have to make your own dinner hun!" His mom yells out of the car window and they slowly back out of the driveway and drive away.

We wait until the car is gone from our sight before bursting in his house, instantly attacking each other's mouths. My hands are rubbing up and down his arms while his are wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Mmm!" I let out a muffled moan when he slams my back up against the door. I throw my head back in pleasure as he moves his lips to my neck, sucking it viciously. We take each others coats off in a hurry and he throws them on the table, not bothering to hang them up.

I can't help but grin when I feel his hands move down and place themselves on my ass, giving it a squeeze.

"Stan…the couch…" He stops sucking my neck and grins devilishly, grabbing my hand and leading me to the couch. He sits down and pats his lap, inviting me to crawl on. I nod and crawl on him and move so that my knees straddle his hips.

I push my lips back onto his, licking desperately, trying to get him to open his mouth. After a moment he still doesn't so I force his mouth open with my tongue, our tongues clashing together, fighting for dominance. Even though I try, I lose to Stan and his damn talented tongue. My hands grip the sides of his face and I pull back slightly to whisper in his ear.

"Let me do something special for you…" I lick his cheek and move my hands down his chest, down his stomach and I undo the button on his jeans, and he lifts his hips so I can slide them off with ease. I also slide his boxers down slightly, kneel down between his legs and stare at his erect, dripping member.

I grab the base of his member with one hand and my other hand rests on his thigh. I've never done this before, so I'm nervous and don't know what I'm doing. I bend over so my lips are touching the tip, I breath heavily before giving it a gentle lick.

"Kyle…you d-don't have to do this…" I look up to see his pleasured face, and from seeing how good it's making him feel I build up my courage to keep going.

I lick the tip, swallowing the pre-cum dripping out. My free hand strokes his thigh and he tightens his hands in my hair, almost to the point of pulling it. I finally take his whole member into my mouth and begin sucking gently.

"Ughh…Kyle…mhm…" I look up to see his hand covering his mouth, trying to muffle his moans. I smirk and start to suck harder, using my tongue and running it up and down his length. I continue to lick, suck and pump his member for a bit before his fingers pull at my hair even harder.

"Kyle…gonna come –" he warns me and releases his load into my awaiting mouth. I swallow it and lick up the rest that's on my fingers.

"Holy shit Kyle…where did you learn to do _that_?" He tilts his head against the back of the couch and tries to calm his breathing down. He quickly recovers and slowly takes his shirt off, showing off his toned abs. I drool a bit before wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Just a natural at it I guess." I giggle and stand up, before going back to straddling his hips. I quickly push my lips up against his before I feel his hands slide down my waist and grab the bottom of my shirt.

"It's _my_ turn." He whispers seductively into my ear and pulls my shirt over my head, tossing it on the floor. I throw my head back and scream in pleasure when he runs his fingers over my nipples and bites at my neck, leaving yet another mark.

"God Stan!" My fingers tighten their grip on his shoulder as his hands travel down to my jeans, pushing them down and I lift myself up a bit so he can take them off. He throws them on the floor along side my shirt, our clothes creating a messy pile.

"Um…I don't think I have lube…" I look into his eyes and try to think of something else we could use, when it suddenly hit me.

I reach down and grab one of his hands, bringing his index finger and middle finger up to my mouth, giving him a grin before sticking them in my mouth. I suck gently, and use my tongue to create enough saliva for him to use.

I stare into Stan's eyes as I continue to suck and he lets out a needy moan, his other hand diving into my boxers and groping my ass. He pulls my boxers down slightly and I shiver with anticipation.

I let go of his fingers with a small 'pop' and I wrap one my arms around his shoulders and rest my other hand on the back of the couch. I feel him prodding my entrance with his saliva-covered fingers before carefully pushing one of his fingers in.

"Aghh…holy shit…it hurts…" I move my hips, trying to find a comfortable position and I let out more loud moans as he adds his second finger. His fingers stretch my tight entrance and probe deeply, trying to find the one spot that will make me feel absolute pleasure.

I scream out loud when he hits the spot and I feel like I'm about to come but he quickly removes his fingers and I let out a whimper. He wraps one of his arms around my waist tightly and lifts me up a bit, enough to slide my boxers down and tosses them on the ground.

"Mmm…Staaaan…._now_…" I lick my lips in anticipation and I grab the base of his member and I'm about to lower myself on when his grip on my hips tighten, not allowing me to move.

"Kyle…are you completely sure about…this? And what about a condom?" I raise my eyebrow in confusion and send him a death glare.

"Who cares about the condom, it's not like I can get pregnant. And if we don't do this now I'm going to tie you up and force you to do it…"

"…I didn't know you were into that stuff."

I groan and smack him upside the head, but not too hard. He rubs the spot where I hit him and loosens his grip on my hips.

"Ow fuck dude…way to ruin the moment…" I roll my eyes and continue with what I was doing before, and lower myself slowly onto him.

I bite my tongue and throw my head back as the tip of his member enters me, and I slowly take his whole member in. I squirm my hips around and wait until the pain subsides.

"Mhm…ngh…" I tightly close my eyes, my eyebrows furrow in frustration, all I want is for the pain to go away. After a bit of moving around the pain and discomfort finally fade slightly, I finally start to feel some pleasure.

I lift myself almost completely off of him before plunging myself back down. I keep repeating this process until finally a wave of pleasure crashes through my body.

"Ahh!" The one arm around his shoulder tightens and my other hand is digging into the back of the couch roughly.

"Holy god Kyle…so tight…ughnn…" He lets out a low groan into my ear and my whole body shivers from his sexy voice.

He tightens his fingers on my hips and aids me in moving my hips up and down on his length. My legs become tired and my breathing increases heavily.

"I..nghh…can't…keep going…ahh…" I feel him nod his head and he gives me a break from moving. He starts to thrust upwards and I reach down to grab my leaking erection in one of my hands and pump it in time with his thrusts. My head falls forward and I bury my face into his neck, placing gentle kisses all around.

"Aghh...Stan…" My fingers tighten in his inky black hair and I let out a loud gasp when I feel him pull out. He grabs my waist and lifts me off and sets me down beside him on the couch.

We maneuver ourselves so I'm now lying on my back on the couch with Stan between my legs and I groan when I feel him push himself back inside with one quick thrust. He places his hands on the back of my thighs and pushes them forward a bit, giving him the perfect angle to hit my prostate.

"Ahh…harder, Stan…" He grins and follows my commands and starts to make his thrusts quicker and harder. I reach back down to grab my member once again and I throw my other arm around his neck, pulling him down so our mouths connect.

"Stan...c-coming…I'm coming!" I let out a loud scream and feel myself release over my hand and stomach, some of it landing on Stan's as well.

"Ughh…m-me too…" He quickens his pace and licks his lips. I stare up at his sweat-covered face and I lean up to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Come…i-inside me…" He looks at me with widened eyes and I nod, silently telling him it's all right.

Stan lets out a hungry moan and he releases himself inside of me. I gasp slightly at the feeling of his come filling my insides, but I let out a happy sigh and kiss his cheek.

"That was awesome, dude." He says before collapsing on me and he starts panting heavily against my sweaty skin.

"Mmm…" I close my eyes and bring my hands up to rub his back gently. After a few minutes of trying to control our breathing, we maneuver ourselves again so we're both lying on our sides with him spooning me from behind.

He reaches up and grabs the blanket that is lying on the back of the couch and throws it over our naked bodies.

There isn't much room on the couch and it isn't comfortable and we both whisper that we love each other before quickly falling asleep before we get the chance to clean up our mess.

…

I hesitantly open my eyes and look at the clock on the wall to see that we fell asleep for about an hour. Stan's hand is placed on my hip and I let out a groan, rolling off of the couch.

I look back to see Stan rubbing his eyes and he sits up on the couch, just staring at me with dazed eyes.

"Ugh we should have cleaned up before we fell asleep, I'm sticky everywhere. And thanks to you everything below my waist hurts now."

I run to the bathroom before he responds grab a cloth and wet it warm water. I run it over my stomach and hands, cleaning up the stickiness and I tell myself it's best to have a shower later to clean up my ass.

I walk out limping slightly and throw the cloth to Stan, crossing my arms in embarrassment while watching him wipe the mess I made on his stomach.

I walk to the couch and sit down but stand up right away due to the pain. I let out a long, dramatic sigh.

"God! I can't even sit. Thanks Stan."

"…Want to go in the hot tub? The hot water might help." I scoff at him and cross my arms.

"Oh so now you want to do it in the hot tub? You horny bastard, are you trying to kill me?"

I limp away from him and take a quick glance behind me to see him pinching the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

"That's not what I meant Kyle…"

Silence fills the room for a few moments before I walk towards the back door, heading towards the hot tub.

"You know I didn't say no to doing it in the hot tub!"

I yell out so he can hear me in the other room and I let out a grin when I hear him getting up from the couch and hear his footsteps coming.

...

I was trying to do a better job than the last sex scene I did, I have no idea if it is or not. But it was fun to write. If I get more reviews I will do another chapter with some hot tub sex ;) Hope you all liked it though! =)

No flames please!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait on this chapter! I've been lazy lately and haven't done really anything. So this chapter is really just…sex…no story haha but hey that's a good thing, am I right?

Hope you like! Don't bash my lemon skills, I love writing lemon, it's tricky though.

Don't own South Park or the characters.

…

Kyle grabs my hand and drags me out of the door that leads to the backyard where the hot tub is. I feel a bit stupid walking outside while completely naked, but it doesn't seem to be affecting Kyle at all.

Kyle basically leaps into the hot tub, creating a slight splash. He rests his elbows on the side of the hot tub and puts his head in his hands, staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You gonna come in or just stand there all day?" He gives me a flirty wink and licks his lips seductively.

"Idiot…" I mumble to myself before taking a quick peak around, making sure no one is outside before going up the steps and slowly dipping myself in the warm water, giving a slight groan at the temperature. I close my eyes and hear Kyle let out a chuckle.

I lean my head back and let the hot water surround me, and after a few minutes of relaxing I feel Kyle straddle my hips, his arms quickly tie around my neck and he pushes his chest against mine.

"Let's get down and dirty right away." His lips place a gentle kiss against my cheek before giving it a lick.

"Dude…what…what if my parents come home?" His fingers trail down my chest, down to my abdomen, down to my member, stroking it gently.

"Kyle you're going to kill me…" He giggles before pushing his lips desperately against mine. His tongue forcefully darts into my mouth, searching for mine and our tongues rub together, saliva running down both of our chins.

"Mmm…Stan…your hands…" He whispers against my mouth and untangles his fingers that are now running through my hair and grabs my hands and places them on his ass. A smirk forms on my face when he lets out a moan when I give his ass a squeeze, pulling him closer so our hard erections are pressed tightly together.

"Staaaan-" He lets out a breathy moan and runs one hand through my hair, while the other one grabs my member and pumps it a few times before lifting himself and positions himself above it.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on!" I see his eyes furrow and his hand that is running through my hair tightens its grip. I can tell he's frustrated with me, but I just roll my eyes at him.

"You're going to have to stop doing this dude. You're _always_ killing the mood."

"Dude…sorry but…you aren't prepared yet."

"That's what the water is for. It'll help!" We've only had sex once, and even in water it's still going to hurt, he's just so horny he's being stupid.

I lower my eyes and heave out a sigh before quickly shoving a finger inside of him, slipping in easily thanks to the water.

"Ahh! S-Stan…what the hell!" He mumbles into my shoulder. He tosses one of his arms around my neck, while his other hand traveled down under the water, trying to get my finger out of him.

"Ughh…Stan…stop!" He hisses against my neck, tickling me slightly.

I swiftly add a second finger, scissoring him quickly before he gets more enraged and tries to kill me. My fingers slide out easily and I feel a sharp pain against my neck.

"Ow! Fuck dude! That hurt!" He removes his face from my neck and gives me a harsh glare.

"You're lucky I haven't killed you!" I reach up and gently rub where he bit me to make sure I'm not bleeding.

"You'll thank me later you little shit." He squirms around on my lap, crosses his arms and gives me a death glare. _Oh shit, okay he's going to bite my dick off this time_, I think to myself. If looks could kill, I would be dead already. He can be terrifying when he's pissed off like this.

"Sorry, sorry! Okay…um…I'm just going to get out…" I'm about to stand up when I feel his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back down into the water.

"Noooo!" He whines and tightens his grip around me and leans up to kiss my cheek. I lift my hands and hold my head in confusion as to what just happened.

"We can't keep arguing like this…"

"I know…or else our sex life isn't going to go well." He licks his lips in anticipation as he climbs back onto my lap, pushing me so I'm sitting in one of the seats.

"Kyle…seriously…" He looks up at me with his big, dazzling emerald eyes of his and pouts slightly.

"I know, I'm sorry…I just want to do it…" He wraps his arms tightly around my neck and leans in to push his lips against mine. After a minute I release his mouth and grip him around the waist, lifting him off of me. I turn him around and he grips the edge of the hot tub, wiggling his hips desperately.

"Hurry…inside." My hands place themselves on his ass, delicately pulling his cheeks apart, slowly pushing myself inside. It goes in easily and I have to admit Kyle was right in a way.

"Ngh...Staaaan! A-ahh…" After moving slowly for a bit, I quicken my pace slightly.

"Harder!" A smirk forms on my face as I pound relentlessly into him, my fingers digging into his soft skin. I move forward and press my chest up against his back, listening to his soft moans turn to loud screams. I look to see his grip tightening on the edge of the hot tub, his poor knuckles turning white.

"Ughh…nhnn…Kyle…feels so good inside…" My lips place themselves on the back of his neck, trailing down to his shoulders, leaving a bunch of lovely marks on his milky skin.

"Let's change positions." I grab Kyle's waist and maneuver us so that I'm now sitting down with Kyle on my lap, facing away from me. Kyle's hands grip my thighs tightly as I thrust up into him. I try something and thrust up in a slightly different angle, trying to find his pleasure spot.

"AHH! Oh my god Stan! Ughh…r-right there!" My eyes tighten in pleasure and I let out a loud animalistic groan. With the tightness surrounding my dick and the warmth of the water, I feel like I'm in heaven. I think Kyle feels the same with the way he's moaning.

"Ahhhhh…love you….love you Stan…" He twists his upper body around and throws one of his arms around my neck, the other still gripping my thigh, he presses his lips lovingly against my forehead. He moves his down to my nose and whimpers, searching for my lips.

"I love you too, Ky." I chuckle against his lips, finding him absolutely adorable.

"Touch me, Stan…please." He says before his lips crash against mine in a flurry of passion. I reach down and grab his almost bursting erection while our tongues clash together. I pump his member in time with my thrusts and he lets out a moan inside my mouth.

"Ahh…c-coming! I'm coming!" His fingers dig into my neck and I growl and wince in slight pain.

"Don't come in the water…ughh…" And before I have the chance to lift him out of the water to let him come, his hole tightens around me and he releases into my hand. I slow down my pace and give a few more sharp thrusts before releasing into his ass.

"Feels good." He lightly moans against my lips once again, trying to control his breathing. My head falls forward and I rest it against his shoulder, catching my breath.

He moves off of my now limp member and turns around completely to face me before plopping back down onto my lap. One of his hands runs through my sweaty hair while the other one is wrapped loosely around my neck.

"That was great dude. You're getting pretty good." He chuckles and presses his lips quickly against mine before resting his forehead against my shoulder.

"Thanks dude. You're pretty good yourself. You look so sexy when you come." I can literally feel his whole face turn red when I say that. I can't help but let out a chuckle.

"You're the sexy one…" He mumbles quietly against my skin.

"Haha, love you." I give him a kiss on the top of his head, smiling as I hear him mutter a soft 'I love you, too'.

We relax quietly for a bit, pressed up against each other, enjoying the afterglow before we hear the door slam.

"Stan!" We both look over at the same time to see my mom and dad standing there, my mom with a red face and my dad with his arms crossed.

"Oh shit…" I mumble to myself before covering my face with my hands. Kyle slowly slides off of me and sits down beside me. _I didn't think they would be home until later_, I tell myself.

"A-are…you two naked in there?" My mom asks while trying to look anywhere but in our direction.

"Um…do you really want me to answer that mom?" She turns around and my face feels like it's burning off. My dad walks over to me and leans towards me.

"So…sex in the hot tub?" I nod, embarrassed but trying to act cool. "Nice." He gives me a thumbs up and walks back over to my mom, grabbing her hand, dragging her back in the house.

Before they close the door my dad leans over to whisper something to my mom, but unfortunately says it loud so Kyle and I can hear it.

"Just remind me to refill the hot tub before we use it."

…

So there's some hot tub lovin' for you! Anyways for all of those who don't know, this chapter has somewhat of a plot…but it's mostly just lemon, and on Deviantart I've asked for some idea's where they could have sex. So throw some idea's at me!

This is what I have so far: On a plane, on top of the school, janitor's closet, stark's pond, in the shower. (Not in order)

It might take a while for me to do them all, but I will for sure!

Hope you liked this! Again don't bash my lemon skills, just enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally done this! Holy, I had plans to be done it like…days ago, and I somehow found a way to procrastinate even when I have nothing else to do.

Anyways, so there seems to be a lot of pointless things in this chapter, but I've actually created somewhat of a storyline for it, so it'll make sense sometime…xD

This contains lemon…boy x boy lemon, please don't read unless you like that stuff.

Don't own South Park or the characters.

…

I stride down the hall of South Park High, sporting a slight limp thanks to mine and Stan's yesterdays rendezvous. A quiet growl escapes my lips when I feel a hand pat me on the lower back.

My head automatically turns to see Kenny standing there, a smirk plastered on his face. I swing my locker door open and toss my jacket, hat and book bag in there angrily.

"What the _fuck_ do you want Kenny? Don't touch me." I hiss at him, crossing my arms and scowling at him.

"Oh, someone a little sore? I thought Stan would be gentle with you? Or maybe you didn't get any?" He lets out a loud laugh but I just growl and push him away roughly, wishing he didn't know about Stan and I.

"Asshole! Go away!" I turn back to my locker and rest my forehead against the cool metal.

"Aww poor Kylie. Here…let me massage your back, I'm pretty good at it," he winks playfully at me, "I promise it'll feel good."

I let out a groan of protest when he first starts rubbing gently at my back, but I can't help but let out a quiet moan at how good it feels.

"What's…going on here?" My eyes fly open and I turn my head to see Stan standing there, arms crossed looking baffled.

I move away from Kenny and rush over to him, smacking him on the cheek roughly. He groans and puts his large hand over where I hit him.

"This is _your_ fault. I can barely walk today!" I pout angrily but I rest one of my hands on his strong chest.

"M-my fault? B-but you were the one who…wanted to…two times…" I look up at him and glare harshly at him.

"Yeah, but your dick is too fucking big. It's just…it's _your_ fault, okay!"

"…Sorry…" A small smile slowly replaces my scowl and I can't help but laugh at how much of an idiot he is. But he's _my_ idiot. My _sexy idiot_. I blush to myself but quickly shake it off.

He wraps one of his muscular arms around my waist, helping me so I don't collapse from being too sore. _He's so sweet_, I think to myself.

We walk back to Kenny, who is surprisingly still there, leaning back against my locker with a raised eyebrow.

"So, you two make up? Why don't you two give each other a little kiss? Just so you know you're good." A devilish smirk appears on his face, winking at us.

"I don't think _anyone_ would want to see that." Stan's arm tightens around me, and we both know how much we _do_ want to kiss right now.

"Um, fuck them. _I_ want to see it. Plus, I can guarantee that no one gives a shit." We both just stare at him while he gives us pleading eyes.

"Please! Just one? I promise I won't bug you again." Stan and I look at each other, and then look around to make sure no one is paying attention.

"Fine." I turn to face Stan and he brings his other arm to wrap around my waist, while my arms quickly find their way around his shoulders. I lean in and push my lips firmly against his, wishing we were in private right now.

"Tongue…come on!" I groan at Kenny's demand, but my knees almost buckle when Stan forcefully shoves his tongue inside my mouth, licking everywhere and playing with my tongue. _Thank God he's holding me up_, I think to myself.

We let go of each other's mouths and I wipe the saliva running down from my lips. Stan and I turn to Kenny, who has a very satisfied look on his face.

"That was…_very_ hot. I can just imagine you two going further…" He stares off with a grin on his face and is probably thinking about it.

"Kenny stop! You pervert." I punch his arm and he lets out a chuckle. Stan grips my waist again and the three of us walk to class together.

Since we have assigned seating, Stan and I don't sit near each other since we're too loud and cause too many distractions apparently.

Unfortunately Wendy sits right beside Stan and she seems to talk to Stan more than I do. I look over to see them passing notes back and fourth, smiling and laughing. The teacher turns around and scolds them, but they continue to pass notes.

I can't help feel a little jealous over watching them interact. They use to date for the longest time, so I'm wondering if Stan has lingering feelings for her. Just the thought of it makes me feel nauseous.

When the bell rings, everyone rushes out of the classroom, while I decide to head over to Stan, so we can have lunch together.

"Stan! Do you wanna have lunch to-" He waves his hand and cuts me off.

"Sorry Ky…I have to go with Wendy for a bit." He leans in and presses a sweet kiss on my forehead before rushing out of the classroom. I sigh and can feel my anger building up inside me.

"Hey dude!" Kenny pops up behind me and gives me a big smile. I don't respond and keep walking to my locker, stomping through the halls.

"…Where's your boyfriend?" He looks around, trying to find Stan. I grab my lunch and storm to the cafeteria, with Kenny following closely behind me.

"With Wendy." I hiss at him and look to see him with a shocked expression on his face.

"What? That bitch needs to back off. She's so desperate to get a boyfriend apparently," I instantly become worried and Kenny notices my nerves, "But dude, Stan loves you, he won't do anything."

Kenny and I sit down at a table and eat our lunches, absentmindedly talking about things, and me trying to convince myself Stan wouldn't cheat on me.

"Hey Broflovski!" I turn around to see Craig and his asshole friends standing there, looking at me with disgusted expressions on their smug faces.

"What the fuck do _you_ want Tucker?" I growl at him and lower my eyes.

"Saw you and your faggy boyfriend kissing in the halls. It's disgusting." He spits at me and crosses his arms.

"Yeah, _fags_!"

"It's _wrong_! No one wants to see that!"

"_Disgusting_!"

His friends pipe in their disgust and they high five each other when they see their comments affecting me slightly, flinching slightly at their remarks..

"Oh fuck off Craig, it's none of your business!" Kenny pipes in angrily, standing up and getting in Craig's face.

"Kenny stop." I grab his arm and pull him back down so he's sitting beside me again.

Craig and his group start walking away, but he turns around once more and flips me off.

"If I see it once more I might have to kick the shit out of you and your boyfriend. Would love to see what you would do if we messed up your boyfriend's handsome face."

After he said that I bolt up from my seat and throw myself at him, gripping the collar of his shirt. Even though he's taller and more muscular than me, he doesn't frighten me.

"I dare you to say that again!" He pushes me off of him, glares at me and walks away. I huff out in anger and I flinch slightly when Kenny grabs my shoulder.

"Go fuck yourself Tucker!" I yell to him and he just flips me off once again. The bell rings, startling me and Kenny grabs my arm, pulling me away from the cafeteria.

"We need to get to class, Kyle…" A few tears fall down my cheeks and I shake my head, I look up to see Kenny with a worried expression.

"I don't want to go to class…" He nods and pulls me out of the school with a tight grip on my hand. We wander off to the side of the school to find a ladder leading up to the top of the building.

Kenny and I look around to see if anyone is around, when we don't see anyone we crawl quickly up to the top of the school. _We shouldn't be going up here, we could get in trouble, _I think to myself.

We sit down, despite my disgust with how gross it is, and I look over to see Kenny pulling out a cigarette, lighting it up and taking a few puffs for a few minutes. I roll my eyes at him before my phone vibrates, when I pull it out I see it's from Stan.

_Where are you?_

I quickly type a response, trying not to remember why I'm mad at him in the first place.

_On top of the school. _

I wonder how he'll respond to that. I look back over to see Kenny throwing the cigarette on the ground, stomping on it with his foot. He reaches into his pocket, grabbing another out and holding it out for me.

I stare at it for a minute before hesitantly taking it from his hand. He lights it up for me and tells me to take a puff. Before it reaches my lips I hear someone come up the ladder.

"Kyle! What the hell!" He rushes over and takes it away from me, throwing it on the ground and stepping on it, like Kenny previously did with his.

"Stan! Why are you here? Just…go away!" I scream at him and he gives me a confused look.

"Aw come on, you could have just given it back to me!" Kenny whines and pulls out another one from his pocket.

"Kenny, I would like to talk to Kyle…_alone_." He looks over to me and gives off a shrug. He heads towards the ladder and climbs down, but not before giving me a quick, playful wink.

"Kyle, what are you doing on top of the roof, smoking with Kenny?" He asks with a concerned voice, sitting down next to me.

I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms tightly around them. _He's going to get annoyed with my attitude and complaining one day_, I tell myself.

"Why are _you_ here? Aren't you supposed to be with _Wendy_? And I didn't smoke…" I mumble into my arms, but my words are still understandable.

"Kyle, do you…do you think I'm…_cheating_ on you?" My face heats up and I'm embarrassed that I'm so easy to read. Stan's my best friend so I guess he knows everything about me.

"…N-no…okay…maybe…" I lift my head to look into his eyes and his eyes grow twice in size, looking quite surprised. "But come on! You it seems like you talk to Wendy more than me…a-and you went out to lunch with her instead of…me."

I bury my face back into my arms after he doesn't respond, and I can't take the silence anymore. He bursts out laughing and throws his arms tightly around me, pressing me closely to his chest. My hands fly up to his chest, attempting to push him away but his grip is too strong.

"Don't laugh Stan! This sucks! I shouldn't have to worry about this shit…" He pulls back to look at me, but keeping his hands on my shoulders.

"Kyle…believe me, you have nothing to worry about. I was just helping her out. Turns out she actually likes one of our friends, and wanted to just ask me some things about him."

"But…Kenny told me…she's just after any guy she lays her eyes on…" He chuckles and leans in to peck me on the cheek.

"Kenny just makes shit up dude. You should know that by now!" I lower my eyes and feel my cheeks burning up, feeling a bit stupid for worrying so much.

"Kyle, please trust me, okay? I love _you_, no one else. This is the happiest I've ever been in a relationship, and all I wanted was for Wendy to be happy, too. I don't love her in that way, but she's still my friend."

A small smile forms on my face and I rub away a few tears that have decided to drip down onto my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Stan…you're probably sick of me being like this…" I look back down at the dirty, disgusting school roof before he throws his arms around my shoulders.

"No way! I love you no matter how you act. I love how you know who you are, and exactly what you want. You're strong minded, probably more than anybody else, and you should be proud of that."

I smile into his shoulders and bring up my arms to wrap them around his back tightly. I sniffle into his shoulder and he pulls me tighter against him, if even possible.

"I love you, too, Stan…"

We let go of each other a few minutes of just peaceful holding each other, and our lips meet in a quick, but loving kiss. Stan pulls away and takes a quick look around before giving me a devilish grin.

"You know, it'd kind of be hot to…you know…up here." I glare daggers at him and he flinches slightly from the look I'm giving him.

"I'll…I'll be gentle, I promise…" A sigh escapes my lips, and I don't even know why I bother trying to oppose him, seeing as he always wins in the end. _Not that I don't want to have sex with him, but I'm still sore._

"You better be, my ass still hurts." He tackles me, but not too roughly, onto the cold, slightly wet roof. His hands fumble around, trying to remove my jacket but I stop his hands with my own.

"No, don't. It's too cold." I whisper against his lips as my eyes flutter closed. "I want to leave it on."

"That's kind of hot." A smirk forms on his lips, before he places them lightly against mine. His hand travels downwards and grabs my jeans and boxers, yanking them down at once, throwing them beside me but leaving my socks and shoes on.

"Ahh my ass is c-cold…" He gives me a worried look before he removes his jacket so he's left in his long sleeved shirt, rolls me on my side and sets it under me. I roll back so that I'm lying on my back again, and smile to myself at how sweet he is.

I watch him as he brings two of his fingers up to his mouth and begins sucking on them provocatively, coating them with saliva. A groan slips from my mouth, my member hardening even more at the erotic sight of him doing this.

"Ah! Holy shit, Stan!" I scream when he jams both of his fingers inside of me roughly. I grip his shoulders, digging my nails into his coat. Pain turns to pleasure when he finds that spot inside of me, making me moan in delight.

"Stan, just hurry up!" He slides his fingers out on my entrance and I watch him pull his zipper down, reaching in and grabbing his member, pulling it out. He spits in his hands and rubs them over his large, extremely hard member while giving me an apologetic look.

"Sorry dude…I wish we had lube…It's going to hurt…"

He grabs my hips roughly and pushes himself slowly inside of me. He starts to thrust immediately and I smack him on the head, grunting at the pain.

"Stan! You s-said you'd be gentle!" He reaches up to where I smacked him and lets out a groan of protest.

"Sorry dude…I can't help it…you're too sexy." Before I can respond he starts to thrust again, but he slows his pace down, respecting my demands.

My hands run up and down his clothed-covered chest, and somehow manage to find themselves running through his thick, shiny hair. I yank him down so that our lips meet in a passionate, lusty kiss, tongues playfully fighting and dancing around together.

"Ughnn…Stan!" I loudly moan into his mouth at the friction of my erect member rubbing up against his clothed body. He keeps his thrusts at a slow and soft pace, and every time he starts to speed up I smack him gently on the back or on his chest, and every time he groans and curses under his breath.

He brings his cold hand and clasps it around my burning hot member, giving it a few quick pumps to match his thrusts, his lips finding mine again.

"Mhmm…Stan...go deeper…" I mumble against his lips, and he thrusts as deep as he can, hitting me in the right spot, and I have to bite my lip from screaming out loud.

I seem to forget about how cold it is outside from Stan's warm body pressing down tightly on mine. I let out a grunt when he grabs my hips and rolls me so I'm on my stomach.

"Ughhhh, Stan! I'm close…" I moan into the fabric of his jacket and my hands clutch his coat for dear life at the feeling of my dick rubbing against the material. A familiar warmth starts churning in my stomach and crotch as I'm close to my orgasm.

"M-me too…nghh…" His hands grip harder at my hips and I soon feel his warmth gushing into me, moans escaping my lips one after the other. I scream loudly as I come roughly all over his jacket, and I bury my face in my arms, catching my breath.

Stan moves off of me, disturbing the afterglow and the cold immediately takes over my body, so I roll over and quickly put my boxers and pants back on, groaning loudly as I do so.

"Ugh, it's so fucking cold. God, I need something to clean up with…Oh, sorry about your jacket…" I point to the mess I made on his jacket and blush slightly while looking in the opposite direction.

"Haha it's alright dude. It's not too cold out…" I glare at him harshly, "Oh…well maybe it is if you had no pants on…"

I groan and roll my eyes at him, watching him scratch the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well looks like I'll be walking around with come in my pants for the rest of the day…" I mumble, trying to make Stan feel a little guilty.

"That's so hot…" We whip our heads around to see Kenny peaking his head up from the side. _Was he there the whole time?_

"Dude! What the hell? Why are you still here?" He rests his head in his hands and gives us a devilish, Cheshire cat-like grin.

"Oh come on! I just had to watch. I just can't believe you guys didn't notice." My face turns beet red, and Stan's does too but he is also wearing a grin. I punch him on the arm, and he rolls his eyes, probably sick of me hitting him all the time. _Whatever, he deserves it_.

"Oh, by the way, there's a camera up here boys." He points and my eyes turn twice as big as normal and I quickly turn around to look up, and Kenny _is_ in fact right, there is a camera up here.

"You were up here, too! You'll get in trouble along with us!" I point accusingly at him and cross my arms, smiling and feeling proud that I'm right.

Kenny nods and agrees that he'll be in trouble, too, and he starts to head down the ladder, but not before popping his head up once more.

"Yeah, but _I_ wasn't having sex up here."

_Shit…_

...

So there you go for now! Me attempting to be funny lol Hope you enjoy this! The next one is in the janitor's closet…So janitor closet lemon!

Also thank you to **Whitemokona234** for the one review for last chapter. Very glad you liked it! I'm happy you found it funny x3 and of course it's always good to wake up to some yummy lemon! ;) So thank you again! ^^

I've also decided not to post another chapter unless I get some more feedback. I love hearing what you guys think, so leave me a review. Please no flames though. But I do also appreciate those who add it to their favorites, so thanks you guys! =)


	5. Chapter 5

Update time! Hope you all like it :)

I don't own South Park or the characters.

...

"Ugh…" I let out a loud groan while walking down the hallway, rubbing my pounding head.

Kyle and I just got out the principal's office, talking our way out of an expulsion for having sex on the school roof, but we still got a month's detention and we have to volunteer around the school for a full month as well.

_We're lucky we didn't get expelled, or have the cops in on this,_ I think to myself. I feel bad because it was all my idea. Kyle basically ran out of the office in tears, probably scared because he's the smartest, most perfect kid in school and to be caught doing something like that could ruin everything he's worked hard for.

"Hey Marsh!" I moan and turn around to become face to face with Craig. He crosses his arms while standing tall, attempting to intimidate me.

"What do you want Craig?" I heave out a sigh, just wanting to go to class.

"Heard about your little rendezvous with your boyfriend." His lips curl up into a smirk and he lets an evil chuckle.

"Go away asshole." His friends step beside him and crack their knuckles, looking ready to punch me.

"Fuck you Marsh. We don't like you or your ugly, faggy boyfriend. Guys belong with girls. We're just going to have to beat the gay out of you. You'd be cooler if you weren't a homo." Him and his friends slowly walk towards me, backing me up against the locker. Three against one doesn't seem fair, and I'm not about to try to fight back.

"Hey Craig, go fuck yourself," I hear a low, grumbling voice and look over to see Cartman standing there, "Because no one else will."

Craig looks back at his friends and they whisper something to each other before hesitantly backing off.

"You're lucky this time, Marsh." They all turn away, but Craig looks over his shoulder and glares at me, mouthing the words _'I hate you.'_

I don't know what I've ever done to make Craig hate me, maybe it's just me being gay. Maybe he's just that homophobic. I turn to Cartman and he puts a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks…He's such a dick."

"He's only like this with you and Kyle. Probably because you're the only gay guys at this school…so far." I groan and let my head fall backwards against the lockers.

"Ugh, seriously, we don't deserve this…Is it that bad that we're going out?"

"…No, don't listen to him. Like you said, he's just a dick." I tilt my head back down to see him smiling at me, so I give a small smile back.

"Well, I have to go. Thanks again Cartman." I put a hand on his shoulder and give it a squeeze, giving him one more smile before walking down the hall to my locker.

I let out a surprised sigh when I spot Kyle leaning against his locker, looking down at the ground. I rush towards him and greet him with a quick hug, but it ends when he pushes me away.

"What's up? Why are you leaning against your locker looking all…_depressed_?" He looks up at me with his sparkling, emerald green eyes but averts his gaze away quickly.

"…No reason." I shrug his comment off and lean in for a kiss, but his hand covers my mouth before making contact.

"St-stop…not now…"

"Ky…what's going on?" My voice is filled with concern as I pull away.

"Just…I want to be alone, okay? Can you go now?"

I stand still for a minute, worried that he's tired of me and wants nothing to do with me anymore, but I respect his wish and nod my head slowly.

"Okay…see you later. I love you." His lips curl into a half smile and he finally looks up at me again, looking into my eyes.

A sigh falls out from my lips as I start to walk away, looking over my shoulder to find Clyde walking up to Kyle. My curiosity peeks and I turn the corner, leaning against the wall, trying to listen intently to what they're saying.

_Thank god his locker is close to the corner,_ I think to myself, but feeling slightly like a stalker and not leaving him alone like he wants.

"Hey there, Kyle."

"What do you want Clyde? You never talk to me."

"I saw what Craig did the other day in the cafeteria. Don't listen to what he says, he's a jerk."

"…I see you hanging out with Craig, though."

"No, he just picks on me, too. He doesn't like me. I just wanted to come over to tell you that you're better than him. We should hang out more often."

"…Sure. Why haven't you talked to me before?"

"Ah well you barely hang out with anyone other than Stan…"

"He _is_ my best friend…and boyfriend," I smile when I hear him say this, "I should spend most of my time with him."

"No no, I wasn't saying it's a bad thing…I just…feel bad for what you're going through. He teases me, too… Anyways, I just wanted to see if you want to chill more often. Want to go to class together?"

"…Yeah, that'd be cool."

They walk right past me, smiling and laughing together. I feel my face start to warm up, and jealousy starts to boil through my veins.

So he doesn't want his own boyfriend around, but he's fine with someone who he barely talks to?

I let out another sigh and head off to class by myself.

…

It's after school, and another day done from volunteering with Kyle. Surprisingly there are quite a few people still al school. I'm actually trying to see if Kyle is still around.

For the past few days, Kyle has been hanging around Clyde a lot more than he has been with me. They're sitting together in some classes, having lunch together and walking together to class.

Every time they talk to each other, it looks like they've been best friends their whole lives. Kyle will show only Clyde his smiling face now, but not for me._I thought I was the one who was supposed to make Kyle happy_.

The weird thing is when Clyde isn't with Kyle he's with Craig. I thought he said him and Craig didn't like each other?

Every time I try to talk to Kyle, he avoids looking at me and tells me he has to go. And when I try to hug or kiss him he pushes me away or backs away, telling me no. Even when I try to say I love him, he freaks out and walks away.

Even after schools, when we have to volunteer to make up for our rendezvous on the roof, he still doesn't talk to me.

_Maybe he's interested in Clyde now_, I think to myself but try to convince myself that's not what is actually going on. He's probably bored of me and wants someone new.

"Ughh…Why Kyle? Am I not good enough for you anymore?" I whisper quietly to myself, making sure no one hears me.

_I love him so much_, I don't want to lose him, I silently cry to myself.

I'm shaken from my thoughts when I hand grabs my shirt and pulls me into the janitor's closet. I'm roughly pushed up against the wall while my hands try to find something to grasp.

It's so dark in here and I freak out when I feel something hard pressing against my ass. _Holy shit, I'm gonna get raped in here_, is basically what's going through my head. Whoever it is starts thrusting their hips roughly against me and I let out a groan, my pants shamelessly getting tight.

"P-please stop…" I start to beg when a light turns on and I look over my shoulder to see Kyle standing there with a big smirk on his face and he bursts out laughing. He grabs one of the brooms leaning against the wall, and slowly moves up and down against it, like a stripper pole.

"Jesus Kyle…what the hell are you doing in here?" I turn around and shout angrily in his face.

A regretful face replaces his smirk and he looks down at the ground, putting the broom back and folding his hands together in front of him nervously.

"I just…wanted to see you." I feel like rolling my eyes at this but since he's now looking at my face I decide it's best if I don't.

"Well, I don't know what your problem is, but you're pissing me off. What is going on with you?"

"Huh?" He stares at me like I have two heads.

"Oh don't play stupid. Why _Clyde_? Are you tired of me?"

"What?" His hands clutch at the material of the bottom of my shirt.

"Come on! Obviously you like him more than me," my vision becomes blurry but I keep strong, "you don't want me around anymore…maybe we should end this."

His mouth is hung wide open and he stays silent for a few moments before finally speaking up.

"I-is…that what you _want_, Stan?" He swallows loudly, and his eyes are staring into mine.

"Of course not! You just seem to…not want me around anymore. I just don't know what to do. I thought you might be sick of me…" Tears drip down my cheeks, soaking them.

Kyle lets out a surprised gasp and takes a concerned step towards me, reaching up and wiping tears from my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Stan…no fucking way. Do you know how many years I was pining over you for? How much I wanted to be with you? God…I've loved you for so long. I would never give…this up…for anything. Clyde is just being nice…it's nice knowing someone else who supports us…"

My tears have slowed down a bit, and Kyle's angelic smile suddenly makes me feel a whole lot better.

"…I'm _so_ sorry…I know I've been acting stupid lately…just…after getting in so much trouble for having sex on the roof…I didn't want to get into anymore trouble, and I thought that staying away from you…would stop my urges to have sex at school. I didn't know it was hurting you that much…"

I flinch slightly, and I can tell Kyle knows how much it actually did hurt me. His hands move themselves down my neck and to my shoulders.

"…You have no idea how badly I've wanted to kiss you at school…and have sex…"

"Then why have you been ignoring me out of school, too? I've called and texted you the passed few days…"

Kyle's face turns red and he moves one of his hands off of my shoulder and uses it to cover his face.

"…Again I've been trying to control my urges…I know, I know I should have just talked to you…but I'm embarrassed…I know I come off like I have confidence, but I _don't_…"

Both of us just stare at one another, before smiling at each other. Our hands immediately lace together and I lean down to rest my forehead against his.

"You have no idea how much I've masturbated and fingered myself the last few days…"

I can't help but let out a chuckle at his boldness and honesty. He lets go of my hands and puts them on my still damp cheeks, leaning forward and whispers softly into my ear.

"I love you."

He pulls away and we stare into each other's eyes for the longest time, getting lost in those giant, green orbs and it reminds me why I fell in love with him.

Our faces slowly creep closer together and my heart beats faster and faster, and our lips eventually meet in a sweet, loving kiss. We pull away for a second but our lips connect again and again, our lips not wanting to part from each other.

I pull him closer by grabbing his waist, pulling his warm body against mine in a loving embrace. His hands respond my gripping the back of my neck, tangling his fingers between strands of hair.

I feel his heartbeat quicken when I lick at his lips and gently push my tongue in his mouth. His tongue meets mine and they push and tangle themselves together, like our bodies, they fit perfectly together.

I pull away and Kyle lets out a whimper, following me trying to push our lips back together.

"Mmm…Stan…" He mumbles against my lips, gripping my neck tighter.

"You believe me when I say I love you…don't you?" My eyes widen in surprise at the question he suddenly asks.

"Of course! You know I love you, too, right?" He smiles against my lips and nods his head quickly.

Our lips connect again and we both let out quiet moans into the other's mouth. Our kisses are filled with so much love and passion, it's starting to make my head spin.

"I love you…Love you. I won't leave you for anybody…" He mumbles in between kisses. His hands travel down my body, taking a hold of my zipper on my jeans, slowly pulling it down. His hands grasp the waist of my jeans and pull them down, along with my boxers so they're pooled around my ankles.

"Mmm…Ky…" I mumble against his soft lips, and take his pants and boxers off as well, throwing them on the ground beside him.

Kyle kneels down and instantly takes my member into his burning hot mouth. Usually when he does this, it's filled with lust, but this time he goes slowly and his tongue moves passionately around my already leaking member.

"Ahh…Kyle!...Haaah…" My fingers tangle themselves in his fiery, red hair and pull slightly at a few curls when his tongue moves over the slit of my shaft. His head bobs back and fourth quickly, making it hard for me not to let out moans.

"Mmm...Come for me, Stan…" He murmurs against my tip, the vibration of his voice against my dick making me come quickly.

"Ahhhh…I-I'm coming!" I bite the back of my hand to try to hold back a loud moan as my warm liquid leaves my body and pours into his awaiting mouth.

I let out a heavy sigh when Kyle pulls away, swallowing my seed and wiping the rest off of his face. I turn my head to the side, looking at all of the shit in this janitor's closet, while trying to catch my breath.

Brooms, mops, cleaners, different kinds of disinfectants, millions of boxes of gloves, garbage, vacuums, and so many more things shoved in way too small of a closet.

I realize that we don't have much room to move around to have sex in here. Kyle wraps his lanky arms around my neck and drags me forward, sucking at my collarbone, leaving a nice hickey there.

"There's no…" I look back and fourth, seeing if anything in here would work for a type of lube, "lube in here…"

Kyle's mouth pops off of my skin and a devilish smirk forms on his lips. He moves me away from the wall, faces it and leans against it with one hand, the fingers on his other hand are occupied in his mouth, sucking them seductively and lathering them with saliva.

"Holy shit…" I let out a breathy moan, and my member begins to harden up again at the sight of him.

After a minute of sucking, he moves his wet fingers down to probe his entrance. His two fingers circle around his puckered hole before finally pressing in. He throws his head back and lets out a silent scream as he shoves them in deeper.

"Ugh…come on Kyle…stop…" My hand reaches down automatically and I grab my hardening erection, giving it a few pumps until I've seen enough.

I reach forward and grab his waist and turn him around to face me, before he gives me a sweet smile and throws his arms around my neck. My hands travel beneath his shirt, up to his chest to his nipples, giving them a light pinch.

"We don't have much room in here…" He looks into my eyes, a glint in his eye, hinting at something. Luckily I know Kyle well enough to know what he wants.

I move my hands down the sides of Kyle's thighs, yanking him up so he can wrap them around my waist.

Our lips meet in a clumsy kiss as I grab my member with one hand, while holding Kyle with my other arm._Thank you football for giving me strong arms_, I think to myself.

I guide my member up to Kyle's hole and thrust upwards, penetrating him quickly. He buries his head on my shoulder and bites down roughly on my shirt.

"Ughhhn…_Stan_! Mhmm…hah, h-harder…" I thrust my hips upwards roughly, pounding relentlessly into him, but still doing it in a gentle, passionate way.

As I continue to thrust up into him, he moans loudly into my ear, almost making me come. We lean our foreheads together and I watch his face twist from pain to pleasure, his lips partly open, letting out little breathy moans and his green eyes half lidded.

"Hah…ahh…nhgnn…h-holy shit!" He throws his head back against the wall, suddenly overcome by pleasure. I smile a bit to myself, knowing I hit his prostate bang on.

Neither of us hesitates to bring our lips together, my head and body filled with pleasure and I'm sure Kyle feels the same. When our lips break apart, Kyle whispers against my lips.

"Come on…r-rougher…" His eyes have turned from loving to lusty. I knew it wouldn't be long until that happened. I nod my head, knowing there's no sense in denying him what he wants.

With all of my strength I move us away from the wall he's resting against currently and move to the opposite wall, crashing his back against it, knocking over a bunch of brooms and bottles in the process.

I release him so one of his legs falls back to the ground, while he wraps the other one around one of my legs, my hand holding his thigh to keep in place.

"Ky…god…you f-feel _so_ good…" His arms tighten around my shoulders, and my lips make contact with his nose, moving down to his luscious, thick lips. He smiles into the kiss and before it gets too passionate I move my lips down to the spot just below his ear, making him whimper a bit.

"_OH MY GOD_! S-Stan…t-touch m-me…touch my-AHH!" He quickly moves his head and screams into my chest when I grab his dripping dick in my hand, pumping it in time with my thrusts while my mouth is occupied still sucking the skin under his ear.

"I-I'm coming…coming!"

"Me…too…" He throws his head back, his hand moves to grip the shelf beside him, holding on for dear life as he clenches around me and comes on my hand and a bit gets onto my shirt.

"Ughh, holy…" I give a few more thrusts until I can't take the tightness around my dick anymore. His entrance practically sucks the come right out of me. He slumps against me, while my seed is still leaking into him.

"Oh my god…that was awesome…" My hand releases his thigh and his leg drops back to the ground. Both of us are silent for a minute, trying to enjoy the afterglow, but it's hard to do so while being in a janitor's closet.

"Ughh…" I grow concerned when I hear Kyle start to sniffle and he brings his forearm up to cover his eyes.

"Ah! Kyle, what's wrong?" I step towards him and place my hands on his heaving shoulders.

"God…I don't know…I think…I just…I'm so afraid of you leaving me…that's why I always want it rough…"

"Huh?" I feel my eyebrows raise in confusion.

"It was you this time…to be worried…but most of the time it's me…I'm scared you're going to leave me f-for someone else…I just…I like it rough and hard because it leaves me in pain…a _good_ pain…but I k-know that you were the one to do it…and that-"

"Dude…you can like it rough, just because it feels good. It doesn't have to be a bad thing. You're _making_ it a bad thing."

"No…I mean, yeah it f-feels good, but it's more of my lack of confidence…but I feel bad, because…we should do it normally, like…slow and soft. I want that…but I just feel if we do it like that…you know…make love like that and you leave me…I wouldn't know what to do…"

"Kyle, stop! I wouldn't ever leave you. I have no intention of ever leaving you. God, I've never loved someone this much, and the fact you see me acting worried…like I was today, you should realize how serious I am about you."

I grab his chin and force him to look up at me, a smile finds its way onto his face, and I lean in to give his cheek a simple, but loving kiss.

"I really want that, too…to make love…we should go to my house, and do it on the bed, under the sheets. It'll be romantic."

A smile slowly takes over his sad, depressed look and he leans forward to give me a kiss on the lips, his hands cupping my cheeks.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiles at me and we put our pants back on after cleaning up the little mess we made with one of the clothes we find on the shelf.

We hold hands while we walk out of the closet, peaking out, making sure no one is around. We chuckle and walk out but instantly run into Clyde.

"Oh, hey Clyde!" Kyle smiles, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hey guys…I'm about to head home. Want to join me?" I swallow loudly, looking over to Kyle but he doesn't look at me, he just nods his head excitedly.

He lets go of my hand and runs to his locker to get his stuff, and since my locker is right by the janitor's closet, Clyde stays with me while I grab my stuff.

Clyde and I don't really say anything to each other, and I find it a bit awkward to be around him. Especially since it seems like he's trying to steal my boyfriend away from me.

A minute Kyle appears with all of his stuff and the three of us start to walk towards our houses together.

Kyle links his arm with mine, making sure Clyde isn't looking before leaning up and pecking me on the cheek, and whispers in my ear.

"We're still going to your house, right?" My face starts to burn up and I can only nod. He smiles at me and begins a conversation with Clyde, completely ignoring me.

Even though we had that talk in the janitor's closet, and our arms are linked together, I've never felt more apart from him.

...

Hope you enjoyed it!

I was going to make Kyle the seme in this one but I just couldn't do it...I don't see him as seme and plus for the story it works out better for him to be the uke!

Leave me some reviews and i'll update with another sexy chapter ;)

No flames please though!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own South Park or the characters,

This chapter is split into two parts just because of so much going on, so enjoy part one! :)

...

Kyle's POV

"_Mmm_…nghh, Stan!" A long squeal escapes my lips as I come harshly onto Stan's stomach, sinking my teeth into his sweaty shoulder, trying to draw out my orgasm.

"Fuck, Ky…c-coming…" My lips travel up towards his ear and I whisper gently, making him shiver in delight, smirking as I do so.

"I-inside…come inside…" My fingernails dig into his back and my legs clamp his waist harder when I feel his warmth spew inside of me. I let out a groan when his body weight crashes on top of me, both of us gasping for air.

"Mmm…Stan…you're heavy." He chuckles into my neck, making me giggle from the tickling sensation against my skin.

He rolls off of me onto his side facing towards me. I roll onto my side as well, and we both wrap our arms around each other's waists, still panting from our love making session and our bodies still covered with the blanket.

"Did you enjoy that, Ky?" I stare into his captivating, blue eyes and give him a sweet smile. We both lean in at the same time so our lips meet together in a tired, lazy kiss.

"Mm…yes…was amazing." I snuggle up closer to him, savoring the warmth of his body up against mine.

Every time we've had sex, it's been lusty and in random places, never slow or loving. This is the first time we've had sex in a bed and out of all of the time's we've had sex, this has to be the best and the most meaningful.

I watch as his eyes slowly flutter closed, and stare at the peacefulness on his handsome face. I start to drift off when I hear my phone on the ground vibrate.

I don't want to disturb Stan, but if it's my mom then I have to answer her or she'll have a heart attack, not knowing where I am.

"_Sorry_…" I whisper to Stan before moving his arm off of me, reaching down to the ground and grabbing my phone to see it wasn't a call, but a text, from Clyde.

_Want to go see a movie 2nite?_

A smile forms on my face, but then I look back up to Stan, seeing his eyes open and giving me one of his infamous grins. A movie would be a nice break, but on the other hand I just want to snuggle with Stan tonight.

"What's going on?" I lean back towards him to place a swift kiss on his warm cheek, before texting Clyde back.

"Umm…just, someone asking me to hang out…" I take a quick glance at him to see one of his eyebrows rise in confusion.

"…Who?" I try to focus on texting back, pretending like I didn't hear him. The bed shifts and I feel him peering over my shoulder.

"_Clyde_? Come on, Kyle." I turn my head towards him again and see a hint of jealousy in his eyes once again.

I lean in towards him and press my lips against his in sweet, chaste kiss and peck him on the cheek again.

"Want me to ask if you can come, too?"

"Do you _want_ me to come? Or do you want some alone time with your other boyfriend?"

I watch him as he pouts and quickly lies down, turning around so he isn't facing me anymore.

"Are you _kidding_? You're the only boyfriend I have, and the only one I want. And to answer your question, yes I want you to come. I'll ask him, okay?"

I erase my previous response that I never sent and quickly typed in a new response and hit the send button.

_Sounds good. Can Stan come?_

I await his response, and for a second I worry about if he says no to Stan coming along with us. I don't think I'd want to go with just Clyde.

While deep in my thoughts, my phone vibrates again and I quickly open it to see a short response.

_Fine._

"Stan, he said yes. Want to go?" Stan doesn't respond and I realize that maybe he fell asleep. A sad smile forms on my face, and I hop out of bed, walking to the other side and kneel down beside Stan, resting my head in my hands.

His eyes are open, and he's trying to avoid looking at me by quickly closing his eyes and he lets out a big, dramatic sigh to show his frustration.

"_Please_ come Stan…We can make out during the movie?"

When he doesn't respond I start to worry deep down inside that maybe what I'm doing with Clyde isn't appropriate.

_No, I can have other friends. I can hang out with more than just Stan. It's not like we're attached at the hip or anything._

"I love you, Stan. Come with me, I promise we'll have fun."

"Fine, I'll go." He immediately responds and bolts out of bed to rush to the bathroom. He comes out with a wet cloth, wiping at the mess on his stomach and hands it to me.

I wipe my stomach and butt and both of us start to get ready and I can't help but notice the eerie silence between us.

…

Stan's POV

When we get to the theatre, Clyde see's us arriving and runs at us to only give Kyle a big hug. I see Kyle flinch and hesitate before hugging him back, his face filled with confusion.

When Clyde pulls away he grabs Kyle's arm and drags him into the theatre and I hear Kyle mumble something under his breath. I follow closely behind and watch Clyde's every move he makes on Kyle.

Kyle and I decide to share a large drink and popcorn, and Clyde decides not to get anything.

Before going to find our seats I tap Kyle on the shoulder and lean down to whisper in his ear.

"_I'm going to the bathroom, k_?" He nods and gives me a quick kiss, before I head to the bathroom.

While releasing my bodily fluids into the urinal, I think about the conversation we had at school, about my jealousy and Kyle's insecurities. I still feel jealous when I see Clyde and Kyle together, just because the way he acts with Kyle.

I walk into the theatre, trying to spot where Kyle and Clyde are, and when I spot them I see Clyde putting his arm around Kyle's shoulder, and them laughing.

"_Asshole_."

I take a seat beside Kyle and he turns to me and his face immediately lights up. I slump in my seat, watching as they continue to talk.

My eyes try to focus on the commercials playing on the big screen, but I can't seem to pay attention.

"Stan." Kyle's voice breaks my attempted concentration, and I turn towards him only to have his lips pressing against mine. His tongue forces my mouth open, and suddenly a sweet liquid fills my mouth.

We pull away and swallow the soda and saliva in our mouths at the same time, smirking at each other.

Our fingers lace together and lay on the armrest that separates us. The movie starts, and I thought that the movie would stop them from talking, but it doesn't. Every few minutes they whisper something to each other and let out silent laughs.

I groan and just focus my attention on the movie, or try to anyway until I feel Kyle's hand on my cheek, turning my head and pulling me in for a kiss.

"Enjoying the movie?" I can barely hear what he says, due to the extremely loud action parts in the movie, but I make it out.

"…Yeah, it's…great."

I smile for a while, knowing they haven't whispered anything to each other in a while, but out of the corner of my eye I see Clyde's hand resting on Kyle's knee. And the fact that Kyle isn't moving his hand or doesn't seem to care makes my jealousy erupt inside of me.

_That's it, I think I've seen enough_, I groan to myself and hurriedly rush out of the theatre. I look over my shoulder to see that Kyle isn't following me and I realize that I will never stop being jealous.

I run to Stark's pond, plopping myself down on the closest bench, rubbing my now damp eyes.

"_Ughh_…_uhh_…" Tears are now streaming down my face, and there's nothing I can do to stop them. I bury my face in my hands and continue to bawl my eyes out until I hear feet crunching on the snow.

"Stan…?"

At hearing my name I look up to see Kenny standing there, bundled up in his orange parka, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Wh-what are you doing h-here, Kenny?"

"Ah…parents were fighting…I needed to get out of my house. So I'm just taking a quiet walk."

I wipe my dripping nose with my arm and try to wipe my tears away before he notices I'm crying.

"Dude, I know you're crying. Don't try to hide it…what happened?" He takes a seat beside me on the bench and puts a gentle hand on my shoulder. I don't respond right away, so we sit there in silence for a few minutes.

"Ughh…Clyde just keeps hitting on Kyle…even when I'm around…Kyle seems to like it or something."

The hand on my shoulder suddenly falls away, but his strong arms take me in, bringing me close to his warm body.

"Just tell him to fuck off…Kyle is just oblivious to what's going on…he always is. He loves you. We all see the way he looks at you, you're _everything_ to him."

I bury my face into his shoulder and tears being to form in my eyes again, causing my vision to become blurry. He holds me against him for the longest time before I stop my heaving and hiccuping from crying.

"I hate Clyde. _And_ Kyle. Obviously he likes Clyde, or else he wouldn't let him touch him like that while I'm there…even when I'm not around! They should just become boyfriends and run off together…and live happily together forever."

After my speech, Kenny releases his hold on me and stands up while I look up at him, confused until I see him looking at something behind me.

I whip my head around to see Kyle standing there, his holds folded in front of him with a frown drawn on his face.

_Shit, I hope he didn't hear that._

_..._

__Wow, no sex! Okay well...maybe kind of at the beginning. Anyways, I know this one is a bit short, but the next one is probably going to be super long.

So leave me a review, but remember no flames!

Thanks guys for the reviews for the last chapter, you're so awesome! Enjoy this one :)_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

Part two! Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. You guys rock =)

Also fellow Style fans, is it just me or are there a crap load of K2 fics going up lately? Style can't lose to K2,it just can't because it's a wtf pairing! ANYWAYS...

Hope you enjoy this one!

Don't own South Park or the characters.

…

The three of us are drowned in silence for many moments before Kenny awkwardly shuffles and clears his throat to break the silence.

"Well…I'm just gonna…go now. Later Stan, feel better. Bye Kyle." He turns away, and I watch him slowly walk away until his figure disappears into the darkness.

Kyle walks over to me and sits on the bench, as far away from me as possible. His hands are fiddling around in his lap, and he's staring at the snowy ground.

"Did…you mean what you just said?" His asks while his gaze is focused on the ground. I stare at him, seeing him wearing that frown makes me feel slightly guilty, but then I remember what just happened.

"Why are you here Kyle? What about Clyde?" His head bolts up and a glare immediately forms on his face.

"_What_ about Clyde? Stop with the whole goddamn Clyde thing!" Anger flashes in his eyes and I start to become a tad confused.

"_Huh_? This is _your_ fault! You're letting Clyde hit on you!" Both of us are fuming at this point and his face is starting to turn blood red.

"Wha…What are you talking about? He's my _friend_! We're _just_ friends."

"You haven't been friends for that long and he's hugging you, grabbing your arm and putting his hand on your knee…"

Kyle gapes at me with wide eyes and his mouth hung wide open, his face filled with confusion.

"What? When did he put his hand on my knee?" I put my hand on my forehead, rubbing it gently.

"At the movies! You guys were laughing…"

His eyes dart back and fourth, and he looks like he's trying to figure out what I'm talking about in his mind.

"I didn't even notice…I may have been laughing but my mind was focused on the movie."

Again we're left in silence, the anger between us dying down a bit. I can't bring myself to look at him right now. I feel Kyle shift on the bench, scooting closer to me until our hands are touching.

"Stan…he's just my _friend_…He's just like that because he was teased, too…Please believe me when I say I would never cheat on you…_ever_. You have to stop being so jealous…it's getting annoying."

His warm hand wraps around mine and he moves a bit closer so that our shoulders are slightly touching. I move away, standing up and face towards him.

"Kyle…I just…I wanted to have a quiet night with you…b-because…I just wanted to spend time with you…it just seems like you want to spend more time with him…I know you say you love me, but I don't know if I believe it anymore…"

He bolts up from the bench and I can see Kyle's eyes start to become filled with tears and he turns his head away from me, rubbing his eyes.

We stand there for a few minutes, Kyle's sniffling is the only noise surrounding us. He walks up towards me and puts his hands on my chest, still crying and sniffling.

"Stan…r-remember when we were 10 and your parents split up…and you became depressed and hated everything…and we stopped being best f-friends…actually friends altogether…"

He looks up at me, his green eyes still shining with tears. His hands rub circles on my chest, but for some reason it doesn't feel like it use to.

"I've had many awful things happen to me, I mean I've almost died countless times, but I think…us not being friends was the worst thing to happen to me. And I think it was the worst because deep down…I _knew_ I was in love with you…I always was and always will be…"

His hands move up to my shoulders, grasping them tightly and he rests his head on my chest. I smile to myself, knowing that he is telling the truth because I feel the same way.

"I know we were young, and didn't know much about love…but somehow we knew about it…because we were in love with each other. At the time we may not have realized it, but looking back…we knew we were. Stan you're my soul mate, everything I want in a lover…there's no one in this world I'd rather be with, and…I'd give _everything_ up to be with you."

We look into each others eyes and tears flow down onto our cheeks, dripping on the ground. His hands run up my neck and into my hair, yanking me down so our lips meet in a salty kiss, our tears mixing together.

"Stan…mmm…I love you, okay? You _have_ to start believing my words…because they're the truth. I'm so sorry if you thought I liked Clyde…"

I grab Kyle's hands out from my hair and grasp them tightly before grabbing his shoulders and making him sit back on the bench. I lick my suddenly dry lips, kneeling on the ground on one knee in front of him, not caring if my jeans get wet.

"Kyle…" I wipe my eyes and running nose with my arm and Kyle let's out a quiet chuckle. I rest my hands on his knees and look directly into his eyes.

"Kyle…I know I always seem to be jealous…and I am. I'm always afraid someone is going to snatch you away from me…I don't know what I'd do if that happened. I love you so much that anyone who gets close to you…is someone to give me reason to be jealous…"

He leans forward and puts his hands on my tear stained cheeks, instantly warming them up even though it's freezing outside.

I reach into my coat pocket, pulling out a silver ring with a small emerald stud in the shape of a heart and hold in between my fingers, showing Kyle.

"St…Stan…" I smile when he brings up a hand to cover his mouth, turning his head away for a second before looking back in disbelief.

"It's not an engagement ring Kyle…but I want it to act like one. I promise that I'll be faithful to you forever…but I want to know if you will stay with me forever…even through my jealousy. When I was with Wendy, I never felt this jealous or clingy, but I guess it just meant she wasn't worth the effort…now I have you, and my life is…a million times better…"

"…Stan…"

"One day I will propose to you…and we'll get married and be happy together forever…but until that day I want you to accept this promise ring, and promise me that you'll love me forever the way I'll love you forever…"

"Will you accept this ring?"

He stares at me with eyes wide open and his hands are clutching at his knees. He looks down at the ground quickly before looking back up at me with a huge smile on his face, tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"Yes! Of course I will!" I barely have enough time grabbing his left hand and placing it on his ring finger before he throws his arms around my neck and I topple back a bit on my knees. I toss my arms around him and pull his warm body closer to mine.

We hold each other for the longest time in peaceful silence, every now and then whispering words of love into each other's ears. I decide to break the silence with a question that I might regret asking.

"Did you stay with Clyde when I left the theatre?" He pulls away and stares at me with wide eyes.

"Actually no, I didn't. I figured you'd want to be alone, but I didn't want to be with him all by myself. So I just said I was going home…"

We smile at each other and slowly our faces move closer together, our lips meeting in a loving, gentle kiss. It feels amazing, like a whole brand new type of kiss, our love renewed.

"Mmm…Stan…" He mumbles against my lips, his warm breath making me feel hot all over.

"Let's make love here…" I pull away to look at his face, his lips parted and his eyes half open filled with need.

"B-but it's cold out…and wide open in public…" He rolls his eyes and giggles, his lips meeting my cheek in a hasty kiss.

"You don't need to take anything off…and I just have to pull my pants down a bit. We can make it quick so no one will see…Pleeeeasse?"

"But…" His head cocks to the side a bit and the smile on his face is too cute to say no to. I look around to see that no one is here, and if people do come, they're probably taking a walk so they wouldn't notice us.

"Ok…but behind the tree…" I point over to one of the larger trees and a grin is plastered on both of our faces. Our hands meet and I drag him excitedly behind the big tree, pushing him up against it and our lips crashing against each other's frantically.

"Mmm…" We moan loudly into each other's mouths and our hands exploring the others body. My hands roam up his coat and shirt and rub over his already hard nipples and he shivers against me.

"Stan…hurry…" He grabs one of my hands and sticks my index and middle finger in his mouth and coats them with saliva. "Do it…quickly..."

I nod and pull my fingers out of his mouth with a small _pop_, and stick my hand down the back of his pants, entering his tight hole with no hesitation. He grasps at my jacket desperately and buries his head in my shoulder, trying to drown out his moans.

"Gah! Stan…come on…" After another minute of scissoring, trying to stretch him out, I turn him around so he's facing the tree. He places his hands against the tree and covers his mouth with one of his hands when I pull his pants and boxers down, exposing his skin to the bitter cold air.

I undo my zipper quickly, pull my member out and place my cold hands on his cheeks, spreading them apart and thrusting my hips forward with my erect member, penetrating him.

"AHH!" His head tilts forward and he buries it in his arms, screaming into them.

"You…okay?" I ask in between breathy gasps. I see him give me a small a nod.

"Its…f-fine…it's good…"

My hands roughly grab his hips as I thrust sharply into him, angling myself to try to find his prostate. I know I find that spot when Kyle shouts at the top of his lungs and I notice a couple walking down the path so I bring one of my hands to cover his mouth.

"Mmmphhmmgh!" he turns his head and I can see tears building in his eyes and I can feel my hand covering his mouth becoming drenched with drool.

"Ky…shh…people over th-there…" he moves his head a bit to peek around the tree before nodding slightly.

My chest presses tightly against his back and I move my lips to the back of his neck, sucking gently and smirking to myself when goose bumps form on his pale white skin.

"Shit Kyle…feels so good…" I whisper against his cold skin and place my hands on the tree on either side of his head, my fingernails digging into the bark of the tree as I continue to thrust in and out of him.

"Ahh…nghhhh…St-Stan…" My eyes close tightly and I bit my lip, attempting to hold back my moans. I flinch slightly when I feel Kyle's hands cover mine, interlacing our fingers, instantly warming them up.

"My god Kyle…gonna come soon…" One after the other, moans escape my lips as I bury my face in Kyle's neck until I feel one of Kyle's hands grabs my chin, forcing me to look up. His head twists around and his cold lips meet mine in a heated, passionate kiss.

Even though it's freezing cold outside, the touch of his lips against mine warms my whole body, making me feel tingly inside.

"Stan! I'm gonna come…mmm…touch me." I move my hands so one is gently resting on his hip and the other reaches around to grab his weeping member. My hand rapidly pumps his member while I continue to pound into him, until his warm semen drenches my hand and a bit lands on the tree.

"Ahh!" After he's finished coming, he pulls me out of him and turns around, quickly bending down and taking my member in his mouth just in time for him to swallow my load.

"Holy shit Kyle!" My fingers run themselves in his curly, red locks and I tilt my head back, screaming in pleasure.

Kyle stands up, wiping the corners of his mouth and pulling his pants up before tossing his arms around my neck, pulling me close.

"I love you, Kyle." I mumble into his hair, my hands groping his butt.

"Me, too, Stan. I really do." He pulls away just enough to look up at me before kissing my cheek with those gorgeous, pouty lips of his.

We smile at each other before I reach down to do my zipper up, and our hands immediately lace together as we start to head home. Sheets of white snow cover the ground, small flakes falling from the sky and peaceful silence surrounds us as we walk slowly.

The silence between us is broken when Kyle digs into his pocket to fish out his phone. Kyle's smile wavers and he quickly texts something back, while I stare at him until he tells me what's going on.

"Hm?" His eyes meet mine and the big smile is back on his face.

"Oh, it was just Clyde…he just said he hopes things between me and you are okay. That's all."

I wrap an arm around his thin waist and pull him closer to me and he responds by wrapping his own arm around mine as well.

I realize that being jealous isn't doing anything, so I have to change my plan a bit. I have to show Clyde that he has to back off and find his own goddamn boyfriend.

Kyle and I turn our heads at the same time to give each other a quick kiss on the lips before an evil smirk forms on my face. Kyle notices this and his grip on my waist tightens a bit.

"What's up Stan?"

"I just really love you." The words leave my mouth instantly without me really knowing. And I barely hear him say _I love you, too_ before idea's flash through my mind about what I'm going to do.

…

Oh ho, Stan is plotting something. More drama on the way! The speeches they made seem so…cheesy and out of character, but I brought in the fight they had in the new episodes to make it more…real?

Anyways oh well, I thought the promise would be cute because he's trying so hard to keep the relationship going forward.

Important! If you guys read my other story "All I want is you," and liked it, would you be interested in reading a sequel? There's lots of drama I'm planning. I'm asking because on Deviantart it isn't getting much attention so I won't write it if no one will read it. Let me know guys! =)

Read and review, I love reading any kind of review! 3 (Just not flames.)


	8. Chapter 8

Heyy so next chapter will be the last! Actually in a way, it's the end of the original story line, but then there's kind of a sequel I guess. Anyways hope you guys like this chapter, I kind of felt bad writing this one but I promise it's not gonna stay like this for long x3

I don't own South Park or the characters

...

An extremely loud vibration on the desk beside my bed makes my eyes fly open and I roll out of bed onto the floor with a loud _thud_.

I groan to myself as I grab my phone, mumbling coherent nonsense to myself, mad at whoever woke me up until I see the name that is.

_See you at school soon 3_

_Kyle_

I smile to myself, remembering what happened last night at Stark's pond. Kyle and I basically renewed our love for each other and he accepted my promise ring. I walked him back home and we had a passionate make out session before we reached his house._Thank God his mom didn't see us_.

It's 30 minutes before I usually get up, but since I'm up already up I might as well get ready. I text Kyle back quickly before tossing my phone aside.

_Meet me at the bus stop in 15 minutes. I'm up now so let's take the bus together instead. See you soon love._

_Stan_

I skip taking a shower, brush my hair and teeth and quickly get dressed before charging out of the door, buttoning up my coat. I have a smile on my face when I spot my cute boyfriend standing there, bundled up with a scarf on and his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hey you." I wrap my arm around his shoulder, pulling him flush up against my side.

"Hey!" He leans up and gives me a gentle kiss on my cheek before grabbing my chin and pushes our lips together.

"So…why did you want to get together before school?" He whispers against my lips, creating a puff of air from the cold air.

"I just want to be around you…all the time." He stares up into my eyes, his eyebrow raising but looking satisfied.

"Oh…alright. Fine with me obviously." We huddle against each other for a few minutes before a voice disturbs our embrace.

"Yo fags." Cartman tosses an arm around my shoulder, pulling me towards him in a joke-like but friendly one arm hug.

"Ugh..." I hear Kyle groan and I push against Cartman's fat stomach to get him away from me before noticing the bruise on Kenny's face.

"W-whoa Kenny! What happened?" I take a step to Kenny and brush my fingers against the black and blue bruise in a soothing motion.

"My girlfriend broke up with me and my parents were drunk last night and hit me…it's okay though, they passed out earlier than usual…so I didn't have to put up with them for too long."

"Aww…Kenny…" Kyle walks over and places one of his hands on Kenny's shoulder.

"Sorry to hear that Ken…hey…wait…why don't you stay at my house?" Kyle and Kenny both look at me at the same time with the same expression.

"_Huh_?" They exclaim at the same time.

"Yeah dude. My parents won't mind. You shouldn't have to deal with that, so you can just stay with me."

"Thanks so much Stan!" Kenny throws his arms around me, and I peer over his shoulder to see Kyle standing there with his arms crossed, a slight look of jealousy written on his face.

"N-no problem dude…" I watch as Cartman just rolls his eyes and walks away. Kenny lets go of me and follows after him, shouting to me as he's running down the hall.

"Later Stan! I'll come tonight then with my stuff!" I smile to myself before hearing Kyle shuffle and I look over to see him walking away. I quickly catch up to him and see Clyde standing at his locker.

He turns around and his eyes meet Kyle's and he smiles at him. I huff out in anger before stopping and grabbing Kyle's shoulders, forcing him to face me. My lips meet his in an extremely passionate kiss.

I force my tongue into his mouth and he lets out a long, whiney moan before placing his hands on my cheeks, pulling me closer.

We let go of each other's lips when the need for oxygen arises. His cheeks are tinted with a light pink and his lips are slightly parted, panting heavily.

"Hehe, Stan, what was that about?" He laughs and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Just wanted to kiss you." His cheeks turn darker as he smiles shyly. My eyes dart over to see Clyde rolling his eyes, turning away and I smile proudly to myself.

I grab Kyle's waist, loving the sound of his surprised gasp, and pull him closer to my side as we walk to our lockers to get out books for class.

I grin to myself, thinking my plan to show Clyde up is going to be a great idea.

…

A week after I start my plan, things aren't going as well as I anticipated. At the beginning Kyle was happy and cute about my touchy, clingy movements but now every time I do it he rolls his eyes or groans.

And the fact I barely let him talk to Clyde anymore is making him more upset with me. I do feel bad for trying to control who he interacts with, though.

_No, I shouldn't feel bad. I'm doing this for him, something about him suddenly becoming friends with Kyle doesn't seem right._

It's now the end of another boring day at school, but it's been another great day of showing my affection to Kyle.

I have my arm around Kyle's waist when I feel him being pulled away from me. I look over to see Clyde, grabbing his wrist and whispering something to him before walking away, giving him a flirty wave.

I glare at Kyle curiously before he attaches himself back to my side, grabbing onto my arm sweetly.

"What…was that about?" He smiles innocently up at me before looking in the other direction.

"Oh…he just said something about having a party next weekend…" I pry his arm off of me before stopping in my tracks, grabbing him to make him stop, too.

"Well, you're not going…are you? Kyle we've talked about this." He turns towards me and lowers his eyes, his lips curl into a snarl.

"Are you _kidding_? Tell me you're joking…" Our eyes stare into each other's angrily and I'm becoming furious deep down that he's still being like this.

"Stan. This is getting ridiculous. This is bullshit. I loved being touched by you all the time, but I know what's going on here, I'm not stupid."

Sweat starts to form on my forehead and slowly drips down onto my nose, and I gulp nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He jabs his index finger into my chest, gentle enough not to make a mark but hard enough to cause a slight pain.

"Fuck off Stan. I'm sick of this. I _told_ you I love you, and that Clyde is no one to me other than a friend," his finger stops the jabbing and he starts to sniffle, "I'm sorry Stan, but this jealousy thing…is too much for me…it's pissing me off and I'm sick of it."

"Whoa...Kyle, no…" My hands are shaking as they automatically place themselves on his shoulders.

"I'm through with you Stan…I can't be with you if you don't trust me…" He reaches for his finger and pulls the promise ring I got for him and tosses it at me, but I don't catch it in time so it bounces on the disgusting, dirty floor. I follow after it and pick it up before it gets stepped on.

"Bye Stan…" His eyes meet mine, and a flash of sadness and regret pass through them, but he turns around and stomps away.

"Ky…Kyle, w-wait!" I reach out for him, but my feet can't seem to move. I'm too shocked that I can't even bring myself to cry.

My body is frozen and I stand in the hallway, not even acknowledging the stares I'm getting from the big scene that just happened, and I flinch slightly when someone puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Yo Stan…what the hell just happened?" Cartman stands beside me and looks at me with a concerned face._Usually he isn't this nice, but I guess he feels bad for me so I'm not going to complain about the niceness_.

"Kyle…he…broke up…with me…" Tears finally reach my eyes and stream down my cheeks as the hand on my shoulder tightens its grip.

"He's totally just in a bitch mood…give him time. But I will tell you something…Clyde was just talking to Craig alone…looks like something was going on."

I quickly turn my head towards him with eyes wide open and grab onto his shirt collar with my shaking hands.

"Wh-What? Where are they?" Tears are still spilling from my eyes, and I feel so desperate.

"By the cafeteria, but-" He's cut off as I turn and start to rush down the hall, but I hear him call after me.

"You'll pay for leaving while I'm still talking dickhead! But…Good luck!" I give him a quick wave before quickening my pace.

I find Clyde leaning against the wall with crossed arms in his football uniform, holding his padding and glares at me when I approach him.

"Clyde! What the fuck have you done to…wait why are you in your football uniform?"

"We have football practice asshole."

"We…do?" My eyebrow rises in question, trying to remember our football schedule.

"Yeah. You wouldn't know that though…you haven't been at practice for weeks now."

"Wha-" He rolls his eyes and turns around, heading outside and I decide to follow him. When we reach all of the other football members and coach, they give me harsh glares. Craig and Clyde giving me the harshest glare of them all.

"Marsh, why are you here?"

"Go away!"

"_Asshole_."

I look at all of them with disgust and anger on my face, and wonder why they're all being such assholes, when they used to basically worship me.

"Whoa, go to hell everyone. What is wrong with you guys?" They stare at me before a few of them whisper something to another.

"You haven't been to football in ages because of your fagginess and your fag of a boyfriend."

I would have thought after that was said the coach would step in and say something but all he's doing is nodding his head.

"The boys are right, Marsh. You're off the team. I understand about missing one or two practices, but you've missed more than that. As the star quarterback you should be here all the time."

My eyes scan the group for someone who will back me up and help me to stay on the team, but everyone's eyes are filled with anger and hate.

"What are you going to do without your star quarterback? Good luck winning any game!"

Everybody in the group turns their attention to the coach, like he has another announcement to make.

"Clyde is our new quarterback."

The members of the football all pat him on the back and give him high fives, while I stand with my mouth hung open and my fists clench in anger.

"Are you kidding? He's not even any good…" My eyes meet Clyde's and he smirks in victory. I notice Craig standing there, mouthing the words _fuck you_ to me.

"Marsh, get off the field. We have practice starting now, so beat it." The coach flicks his hand in a dismissing manner and I watch as they all walk away and start their exercises, leaving me all alone.

With Kyle breaking up with me and losing the star quarterback spot on the football team, I realize my life is going downhill, and fast.

Again I'm broken from my frozen state when I feel someone hit my arm lightly. I look up to see Kenny holding my backpack out for me. I take it from him without saying anything and start to walk away.

"Dude! _Wait_!"

Tears blind my vision yet again and I noticed that I've cried more in the past few weeks than I have in my entire life._This is Clyde's fault, this is all his fault. I knew he was plotting something and he succeeded in what he was trying to do_.

"What's wrong?" Kenny puts his arm around my shoulder when the tears flood down my face.

"Kyle…Kyle broke up w-with me, because Clyde invited h-him to this…fucking party and I told him I didn't want him to go…then I get kicked off the football team…"

Some of my words are muffled and hard to hear due to my heavy breathing, but Kenny seems to understand them because he stops me in my track and brings me into a hug.

"God…I hate everything…_nothing_ is going right. I j-just wanted Kyle to be safe…obviously he hates me now and will probably date Clyde now…"

"Stan…he would never hate you! He probably was just upset with you…I know him, he wouldn't break up with you. You know he loves you…but you do know what you have to do, right?"

"Hmm? W-what?" I mumble under my breath.

"Go to that party."

"Wh-What? But…Clyde…"

"He won't notice. He'll probably be drunk like everyone else. You need to go and get Kyle back, and I'll go with you to help you out."

He pulls away from me, keeping a hold on my shoulders and he stares intently into my eyes.

"So…you're going to go…right?"

I take a moment to think everything over, and I realize that Kenny is right about going to win him back.

"Yeah. I'll go."

"Good. Let's head to your house…it's freezing out."

As we walk back to my house in pure silence, I think to myself that I do need to go because I have a feeling getting Kyle to break up with me wasn't Clyde's only intention.

_Fuck, getting Kyle back isn't going to be easy, but going to the party will give me a good chance to catch Clyde in the act_.

I pray to myself and hope that I don't screw things up more than they already. We'll just have to see next weekend at the party.

...

Hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you **kenny and kyle** for the only review for last chapter, but now I'm not going to update unless I get 4 or 5 reviews for this chapter ;) I want to know what you guys think! So remember to read and review or poor Stan will stay lonely!


	9. Chapter 9

Another update :) Hope you guys enjoy!

I don't own South Park or the characters.

...

Ever since I broke up with Stan about a week ago, I haven't been the same. I've been depressed and crying all the time, I know I overreacted and made a mistake with breaking up with him.

It's Friday night, and Clyde's party is tonight. I've debated back and forth if I should go or not, but in the end I decided to go.

I walk in the cold night, alone, wishing that Stan were here so that we could be going together. I let out a long sigh, watching as my breath creates a puff of air, wishing my boyfriend were here to keep me warm.

When I arrive at the Donovan residence I can see lights on in the inside and music blaring through the whole house, causing a slight rumble.

I decide to let myself in, seeing as ringing the doorbell would be kind of pointless. When I step inside two very whorish looking girls instantly greet me. One is wearing a short black skirt that _just_ covers her ass and a hot pink tank top that her boobs are half popping out of. And the other girl is in a halter-top white dress that again,_just_ covers her ass. They both have too much make up on and have their hair curled.

"Um…Hi." They let out a high-pitched squeal that slightly hurts my ears.

"You're…_soooo_ cute." Her arms wrap around my neck and she puts her cheek against mine.

"Let's make out!" The other girl grabs my arm and wraps it around her waist, before I quickly snatch it away.

"I have to…go. Bye." I quickly make my way through the hoards of people before I spot Stan, talking with Wendy and Bebe is by her side, chugging down a bottle of beer. Wendy has her arm hooked around Stan's and she's obviously flirting with him.

I want to just go over there and tell him how sorry I am, and kiss him in front of Wendy, showing her that he's mine.

"Hey fag." A groan escapes my lips at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Ugh, what do you want Cartman?" He's holding two drinks in his hands, and he reeks of alcohol.

"Stop being such a pussy, and go make up with Stan. We all know you want him back."

I stare at him, but don't respond because I don't know what to say. Yes, I do want him back, and yes I was a jerk to him. But I can't be with him if he doesn't trust me.

"Alright, well your boring the shit out of me. Later Jew boy." He waddles away and mingles in with the crowd.

"Kyle! So glad you could make it!" An arm wraps around my shoulder, pulling me close to a larger body, startling me slightly. I look up to see Clyde smiling at me, holding a bottle of beer in his other hand.

"Hi Clyde…thanks for inviting me…" I look back over to Stan, and see Kenny and Cartman have joined him, saving him from the flirting whore.

"Come on, let's go get some drinks!" I take one more glance at Stan before Clyde brings me to the kitchen, mixing a drink for me.

"So how's everything going Kyle? I know you're sad with your break up with Stan…" I take a sip of my drink, wincing slightly at the bitter taste.

"I'm…okay. I just need some time, you know? I saw him when I came in, but I didn't talk to him."

We make small talk for a few minutes before heading back out to the crowded party. I'm on my fourth drink by now and I'm not quite tipsy yet, but I'm more talkative. Anyone who passes by I stop to have a small conversation with.

"Hey Kyle, I'll be right back, ok?" I nod at Clyde, watching him disappear around the corner.

I stand within the tons of drunken people, trying to figure out what to do while I wait for Clyde to return. I watch as people dance, or more like watching them basically have sex with their clothes on in time to the music.

"Hiya Kyle!" I jump slightly and turn around to see Butters and Tweek standing there, smiling and drinking fruity, girly drinks.

"Oh well hi guys!" I throw my arms around them, making sure my bottle of beer doesn't fall or break. Over Butters shoulder, my eyes meet Stan's through the crowd.

"I love you, Staaan…" I shout the words in his direction, but they're lost in the loud, booming music. I let go of Tweek and Butters before rubbing at my eyes with my free hand.

"Enjoying the party you guys? You guys…Craig isn't here, is he? I hope not…I…h-hate him…" I mumble, flinging my beer around feeling slightly drunk.

"Well gosh…I haven't seen him…but…Kyle, you should go talk to Stan…you look so depressed."

"Yeah…nghh…St-Stan looks…ahh…depressed, too…ngh…"

I look at them with desperate eyes and nod my head slowly, looking at the ground, deciding on what I should do.

A surge of confidence suddenly flows through me, probably the alcohol. A smile forms on my face and I give them each a quick hug.

"Yeah…you're totally right…I should." I turn around, trying not to topple over and walk away, giving them a goodbye wave.

Before I reach Stan, Clyde pops out in front of me, hiding me from Stan's sight. He hands me a glass filled with some type of mixed drink.

"I made this just for you, dude! Taste it…" I nod, taking the drink from him and chugging it back, before realizing I shouldn't be drinking more. I stare back at Clyde's face to see him giving me a smirk.

Almost instantly after finishing that drink, my body starts to feel burning hot and weird. Sweat starts to form on my face, and my pants begin to tighten around my crotch area.

"Ahh…w-what the fuck?" My breath comes out in short gasps and I lean forward, placing one of my hands on Clyde's shoulders to keep myself standing up.

"Whoa, Kyle…you okay?" His hands grip my waist, keeping me balanced on my feet.

"I feel…weird." My vision becomes slightly blurred, and I feel like I have to swallow every few seconds._I want Stan, I don't feel good and I just want my boyfriend_.

"Ohh, you probably had too much to drink…Oh, I wanna show you something, Kyle!" His one arm is still wrapped around my waist, helping me walk up the stairs, through the hallway and to one of the rooms.

He opens the door and stands behind me, gently pushing me on the back into what seems to be one of the bedrooms. My body is burning, and I barely have time to hear the door close before I'm roughly pushed on the ground on my stomach.

"_Ugh_!" I look over my shoulder to see Clyde standing there with his arms crossed, looking guilty and another person staring at me with hatred in their eyes.

_Fuck._

_..._

_Oh ho! I'm so sneaky, I was going to put everything in this one chapter but I'm mean like that and decided not to._

**Side note** would anyone be interested in doing some fanart for this fic? I'd definitely do something special for you! Whether a picture or fanfic of your choice. Let me know! =)

_Thanks for the reviews: Youkilledkenny14, mommy-to-be, MKPLATHVLT, konanXakatsuki, snufflebub and xXSuperAwesomePhunThymeXx_

_You guys are awesome! Again if I get 5 reviews i'll do another update! Until then...enjoy! ^^  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own South Park or the characters.

...

I'm roughly pulled up to my feet by the collar of my shirt and thrown onto the giant bed. Clyde moves behind me and grips my wrists, pinning them together so hard that they'll most likely bruise. Before I know it Craig is lying on top of me, his cold lips meeting mine in a sloppy, drunken kiss and his hands rubbing my nipples through my shirt.

I let out a groan of protest into his mouth, tasting the alcohol on his breath. I wiggle around, trying to get out of Clyde's grasp and out from under Craig but my body is tired and too weak.

"_Mghhh_!" Muffled screams leave my mouth one after the other, trying to get him to take his mouth from mine so I can breathe properly. His mouth finally leaves mine but immediately bites down on the sensitive flesh on my neck. Tears start to drip down from my eyes and I tilt by head back more to see Clyde wearing a slightly guilty face.

"Wow Clyde…Wh-whatever you gave him did the trick. He's totally helpless." Craig stumbles drunkenly through his words and lets out an evil snicker, grabbing my chin and pushing our lips together again eyes quickly. My eyes widen at his statement, and I look back at Clyde again, tears pouring down, causing a blanket of wetness on my cheeks.

"You…you d-drugged me?" I squirm around, still trying to escape but failing. I can hear the music from downstairs still pumping through the house and I'm wondering why no one is looking for me.

"Yeah I had to…to make this easier…" Clyde speaks in a quiet voice, but I can still hear him perfectly. _So Stan was right, he was against me this whole time_.

"Nghh…please…please d-don't do this…" My voice cracks as I beg him when I feel him yank my jeans and boxers off. Clyde keeps a firm hold on my wrists as Craig moves lower and lower until I feel his breath against my member.

"Stop! Please…" I kick my legs, trying to get him away from there but he grips my knees, digging his fingernails roughly into my skin and he spreads my legs farther apart. My member is aching with need due to whatever drug Clyde gave me, and I'm desperately seeking release. My stomach pains at the thought of these two being the ones to be doing this to me.

"Kyle…don't struggle or it'll be worse…" Clyde whispers only loud enough for me to hear. I let out a scream when Craig's mouth engulfs my member. He isn't gentle like Stan, his teeth are dangerously close to biting and he's too rough. But heat is pooling in my stomach and groin and my body starts to shake.

"AHHH!" I let out a scream while his head bobs back and forth, but not from pleasure. _I want someone to hear me, someone to come and save me_. A louder scream escapes my lips when I'm brought to an orgasm, even though it's not a good orgasm. Clyde bends over and covers my lips with his to hide my loud moans. Clyde releases my lips and Craig releases my member and my eyes are burning from all of the tears that are continuing to fall.

"Why…a-are you doing this…? I thought you hated…m-me?" I stumble through my words, trying to talk through raspy gasps.

"Oh Kyle…I totally like…_love_ you, I just act all tough and straight and shit…Stan doesn't deserve you." Cold fingers travel towards my entrance and push in immediately, not even giving me time to adjust.

"CRAIG! STOP!" His other hand comes up and covers my mouth, once again hiding my moans so no one can possibly hear me.

"Kyle…please stop…just…get through this…I'm sorry…" Clyde bends down and whispers into my ear but I don't believe he's sorry for this at all. _Stan, I love you so much, I'm so sorry for everything_, I think to myself as I feel Craig's fingers jam in and out of my entrance roughly. His fingers find my prostate, and my eyes squeeze together in pure pleasure, even though the fingers don't belong to the one I love I can't help but moan at the wonderful sensation.

I tilt my head back and open my eyes to see Clyde watching the scene intently, still wearing a guilty and I mouth the words _help me_ to him, but he doesn't. Craig's fingers continue their scissoring motions for another few seconds before he yanks them out and grabs onto my thighs, his hard erection barely touching my entrance before I squirm and try to kick my legs free again.

"Stop, stop, STOP! _Please_ don't!" One of his hands reaches up and grabs onto my neck, squeezing it harshly, causing me to have trouble breathing.

"Kyle, if you don't stop struggling…I'm going to make it a lot worse for you…so fuck off." He lets go of my neck and I gasp for air, watching him grab his member and placing it back against my entrance.

"I'm sorry Stan…" I whisper out loud, hoping Craig doesn't hear me but I can't help but let out a joyful cry when the door flies open, revealing Stan and Kenny.

"_STAN_!" Stan takes a leap at Craig, knocking him off of me while Kenny comes after Clyde, punching him in the face making him release my wrists and he topples over on the ground. My body is too sore to sit up but I look over to see Stan beating the shit out of Craig and I'm pretty sure he's unconscious by now. I take a quick glance over to see Clyde is also lying on the ground, groaning in pain.

"If you don't want me to kick your ass, get the fuck out and leave Kyle alone." Kenny tells Clyde in a very threatening tone, and I watch as Clyde slowly gets up, holding his bloody nose and he rushes out of the room.

"Thanks Ken…" I whisper in a soft voice, too out of it to talk any louder. He runs his fingers through my hair gently, walks over to Stan and rubs his back in a soothing motion before giving me a quick wave and leaving the room as fall from my eyes as I look at Stan, watching him rub his eyes with the back of his arm. He's staring at the bed and I see tiny drops falling from his eyes, soaking the sheets.

"Stan…" He slowly looks at me and gives me a sad smile. "I'm so sorry…" I manage to say before my eyes close and I'm overcome by sleep.

.…

My eyes slowly open and my body feels warm, seeing as I'm tucked under the covers. I awake to an arm around my waist, gentle fingers running through my hair and I can hear small sniffles coming from behind me.

"Stan…" I roll over to face him, watching as his eyes open up to meet mine, and it has suddenly become awkward between us.

"Kyle…" His fingers stop the massaging through my hair and it takes me a minute to remember what happened. Tears immediately build up in my eyes and I regret everything I've done to him, and I feel violated and dirty from what Clyde and Craig did to me.

"Stan…nghh…I'm so sorry for everything…please b-believe me that I didn't want Clyde and Craig to do that…" He nods and the arm around my waist tightens, and he pulls my body closer to his warm one.

"I know…I think I would have killed him if he went farther than he did...how are you feeling though?" I take a minute before answering to find that my body doesn't seem to be as tired as it was, and nowhere seems to be aching.

"I think I'm…okay. What's going on though? Is the p-party still going on? Where's Clyde…and Craig?" He sits up and reaches over to a desk beside the bed to grab a glass of water he must have gotten while I was sleeping. He hands the drink to me, and I quickly gulp the whole thing down within seconds.

"Yeah it's still going on, it's only one in the morning… you were sleeping for about two hours…but they turned the music down a bit and a lot of people have passed out, but the party is still going on. Don't worry, Clyde is downstairs…Kenny's keeping an eye on him…"

I nod, half smiling, knowing that Kenny won't let him come near me again. My eyes widen as a realization hits me suddenly and I remember Craig was probably still in the bedroom. Stan seems to immediately realize why I'm freaking out.

"Don't worry, we called a cab and carried him to it and they took him home. He doesn't deserve us being nice to him, but I think I damaged his face pretty good…I was so mad…to see what he did to you…" He reaches over and wraps his arms around me, pulling me close to him as he cries into my shoulder. I reach up and wrap my own arms around his back, rubbing it gently.

"Thank you for saving me…if you and Kenny hadn't come at that moment…I don't even want to think of what would have happened…I f-feel so gross…how did you know I was up here, though?" He gives me a squeeze before pulling his face from my neck, placing a sweet kiss on my cheek. I flinch slightly, but then I realize that it's Stan, and that he's gentle and wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

"Cartman said he saw Clyde taking you upstairs, but they had it all planned out…they had some of the other football players kind of…guarding the stairs…so it took a while. But if it hadn't been for Cartman seeing you…we wouldn't have known…" Stan starts to break down again and buries his face in my neck, soaking my flesh with his tears.

"I'm sorry Kyle…this is my fault…I knew t-they were up t-to something…I should have d-done something soon…sooner." My fingers move up and into his inky black hair, and I bury my face in it, kissing the top of his head.

"N-no…it's not your fault…" My voice cracks and I start to break down as well, tears soaking his silky hair. "No, it's all my fault…I should have believed you…I was be-being selfish…I love you Stan…please forgive me…"

For minutes we just hold each other, crying against each other and whispering words of love and asking each other for forgiveness. He lifts his head, and his mouth slowly captures mine in a sweet, tender kiss. I'm hesitant to kiss back, still freaked out from what Craig did to me. But I pull away and when I look into those deep blue eyes, they aren't filled with hate or lust, they're filled with kindness and love. It's _Stan_, not Craig. He's whom I want to spend the rest of my life with. I lean forward so our lips connect again and our tears mix together to become one. I gasp when he flicks his tongue at my lips, but I let him in and our tongues dance arms travel up and wrap around his neck, pulling him as close as possible to me, and he has his around my waist, doing the same until there's no way we could possibly be any closer. Our lips disconnect and I lean forward to whisper in his ear.

"Stan…be my boyfriend again…_please_?" I pull back a bit to look in his eyes, seeing the filled with happiness.

"Of course…if you'll be mine again." I smile and lean my chin on his shoulder, still holding him tightly.

"I feel dirty…" I mumble into the warmth of his skin.

"Want to go home?" I shake my head and pull away from him again.

"No…I think I'll shower here. I mean the party is still going on…and Clyde owes me a hell of a lot." A frown forms on Stan's face and he releases his grip on me completely, standing up and holding out a hand for me. I take it and hop off the bed, shivering slightly at how cold it is in the room.

"You're…not gonna talk to Clyde anymore, are you…?" I stare at him for a minute before smiling gently at him.

"Of course I'm not going to talk to him anymore. You were right about him." His hand gives mine a quick squeeze and we make our way to the bathroom. The music isn't as loud but voices can still be heard from downstairs. We grab onto each other and slowly undress each other, pausing for a few seconds to stare at each other.

I watch Stan as he reaches inside the rather large shower and turns the water on, adjusting the temperature. He steps in and takes my hand, helping me in so I don't slip. I let out a slight moan at the feeling of the warm water pouring onto my cool skin. He steps towards me and carefully wraps one arm around my waist, while his other hand runs through my dampening hair. I stand on my tippy toes, wrapping my thin arms around his strong neck and I smile at the contacts of our bodies pressed flushed together.

"Let's…do it…now…" I murmur into his ear gently, and my hold around his neck tightens.

"…Are you sure? I don't want to make you…uncomfortable." My head tilts up and I place a soft kiss on his wet cheek.

"It's fine…I w-want you…I need to get the feeling of Craig…off of me…" His fingers tighten in my hair, and pull my head away from him, tilting it up so I'm staring up at him.

"Do…do you want to maybe…do me?" My eyes widen at his question, and I'm so surprised that I can't form proper words.

"Wh…Huh?..." He gives me a peaceful smile, and pulls me back close to his body.

"I didn't know if…me doing you…would be painful or not after what you've been through, and…I love you _so_ much that I'd do _anything_ for you…" A small smile forms on my face, and I think to myself how I've thought of me topping him one day, but another part of me wants to be loved right now.

I give him a small nod before I start trailing kisses down his chest, licking at his nipples before moving to his stomach and then his hardened member. I take his member into my mouth as my hands travel around to his butt, my fingers circling over his entrance. Stan's moans are drowned out by the sound of the serene drops of water splashing on the ground. My nerves start to build up inside of me, and my hands start to shake. I realize that I can't do this, I don't want to make love to him, I want him to make love to me.

"Ngh…Stan…I-I can't…" I grip his hips to help myself stand back on my feet and I hear him let out a surprised gasp. My arms throw themselves around his neck and I bury my face into his shoulder and let out a whine.

"Kyle…what's…what's wrong? Don't you want this?" Tears drip out of the corners of my eyes and mix with the water droplets from the shower.

"I thought I did…but…I want to be loved right now, by you. I'm sorry, I hope that's okay…" He pries my arm off from his neck, and laces our fingers together before pressing his moist lips against my forehead, whispering against my skin gently.

"Kyle…of course it's okay. You know I love when we have sex, it feels great. I love making love to you. One day you might want to switch it up…and I'm _okay_ with that, but I…w-want you to know how much I love…making love to you." My face brightens up immediately after he says that and I lean up to press my lips lovingly against his, whimpering slightly.

"Mhm..Stan…I feel the same…I don't…don't think that day will come soon. It makes me so happy to know you feel the same…and I'm completely satisfied with the things we do…thank you so much…" He releases his hold on my hands and they move to grasp my hips, his fingernails digging into my skin. Our lips connect again in a tender kiss, our hands exploring each other's wet bodies.

"Then…let me…make you feel…good." He whispers in between kisses, and I let out a gasp and it gives him a chance for his tongue to dart in my mouth. I whine loudly when his hand moves down to my of his hands closes around my member, while the other runs over my hardened nipples. His tongue takes the opportunity to slip into my mouth while I'm letting out gasps and moans.

"Mmphhh…St…Stan…" He smirks against my lips before pulling away and falling onto his knees, taking my member into his mouth, sucking desperately at it. I run my fingers through his soaking wet hair and tilt my head back against the wall. I can't help but let out a loud scream when I feel his fingers push into my entrance and scissor around, stretching me out.

"I'm…coming, coming Stan…" My fingers tighten in his hair and I let out a scream while I unleash my load into Stan's mouth. He stands up and wraps his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into his warm, wet body and I wrap my arms around his back, mumbling into his shoulder. We stand there, holding each other peacefully while the water falls over us gently.

"I love you Kyle…please don't leave me ever again…" He whispers into my hair and my heart flutters in my chest, leaving me filled with happiness.

"…I love you, too, Stan. I promise I won't…I never wanted to in the first place." He yanks me up by the waist and I lock my ankles around his hips, and tightly hold on to his shoulders. He reaches down to grab his member, directing it up so it's lined up with my entrance. I feel my hole start to twitch, wanting him to hurry up and put it inside of me.

"Nghh…Stan…just do it…" He thrusts up and pushes into me, my fingers digging roughly into his shoulders, trying to distract myself from the slight pain. He continues to thrust up, my entrance opening and closing around his member, stretching to fit it in.

"Hahhhh…Stan...ahhh!" The pain and pleasure of him inside of me, the warm water droplets against my skin make me moan and writhe in pleasure.

"KYLE!" We both moan into each other's ears, letting the other know how good it feels. A louder moan leaves my lips when he hits that special bundle of nerves inside of me.

"Stan…Stan…harder…pl-please." He grunts and tries to thrust harder, but it sounds and feels like he's struggling.

"Kyle…too tired…let's change positions…" He lets go of my thighs, pulls out and I uncross my ankles, falling back to the ground. His hands resume their position on my hips and he gently lays me on the ground of the shower. I let out a surprised gasp at the feeling of my back against the cool tiles.

"Stan come back inside of me…_now_." I angrily demand and he smiles at me before plunging back inside. My arms find themselves back around his neck, pulling him down closer to me so I can whisper into his ear.

"Mmm, now harder…" I wrap my legs around his hips and pull him deeper inside of me, moaning and whining when his thrusting becomes faster and he pounds into me harder. His member reaches my prostate again and I can't help but throw my head back in pleasure, drool spilling out of the corner of my mouth.

"Kyle…so tight…so good…do you feel good?" I lift my head so I can look up at him, staring into his eyes.

"Wh-what do you _think_? Of course…" Both of our faces move closer together so our lips can connect again, our tongues twirling together and our arms holding each other close. I whimper into his mouth, feeling so much pleasure from our sex, but also because it's with _him_. With _Stan_. With my _lover_.

"_Ahh_…" Moans are drowned out into his mouth before he pulls out of me again, grabs my hips and rolls me onto my stomach. I rest my head on my forearms and he grabs my hips and my ass is left in the air before plunging back in.

"Stan…what…why…?" I bite my wrist as his thrusts become even harder, slamming into my prostate and I feel my orgasm pooling around in my lower stomach.

"Kyle…coming…" He reaches around and grabs my member, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Me…too, Stan…mhmm…" His lips place soft kisses on the back of my neck as I release my seed into his hand, the rest being lost in the water going down the drain.

"Ughhh…" I feel my entrance tighten around his dick and he lets out a groan against my skin.

"Come inside…inside me, Stan." His chest presses tightly against my back as he comes deep inside of me, filling me up to the brim. I fall to the floor and he collapses on top of me and I wince at how heavy he is. Our breathing is heavy, but he rolls off of me and collapses down beside me. After the water turns cold, we giggle and get up before giving each other a quick kiss and get out of the shower. We quickly get dressed due to the chilly air surrounding us, use Clyde's blow-dryer to dry our hair and head downstairs, our fingers laced together to find most people passed out on the couch and floor.

"Wow…good thing there really aren't too many people still up…I think you were pretty loud." I turn to Stan and punch him lightly on the arm, slightly embarrassed that he's absolutely right.

"_Asshole_." We chuckle when we see Kenny passed out on the couch with his arms wrapped around two passed out girls. We step outside into the bitter cold air, our hands tightly laced together still. I look over to him to see him looking down at our connected hands. My eyes widen when he suddenly stops, yanking on my hand and I end up facing towards him.

"Stan…? What's going on?" I instantly become worried when I see a nervous expression take over his face. I watch him as he reaches into his pocket and pulls something out, hiding it within his hand.

"Kyle...the day you broke up with me…you threw this on the ground," He opens his hand to reveal the small, silver promise ring I tossed back at him that day, "And since we're back together again, I thought maybe you'd want it back…if you _want_." A huge smile forms on my face and I take the small ring from his hand and put it back on my ring finger before stepping towards him and tossing my arms around his neck.

"Stan…of course I want it back! I never wanted it off my finger in the first place! I was just really angry that day…and ever since I broke up with you I've been trying to figure out how to talk to you and apologize. I love you, and I _never_ want to be apart again. Okay?" He grabs my face with his hands as tears begin to trickle down his cheeks, and I reach up to grab his cheeks with my own hands.

"Kyle…I _never_ want to see this ring off of your finger again…okay? I love you…please just stay with me forever…" Tears start to pour down my cheeks as well and I stand on my tippy toes to press my lips against his in a loving, desperate kiss.

"I promise…I won't take it off again." I mumble against his lips and we end up holding each other for the longest time in the peaceful night, watching tiny flakes of snow falling from the sky over each other's shoulders. After moments of silence, hugging each other we finally decide to head back to our houses, our fingers laced together once again.

"Can I…come to your house for the night?" I lean up and whisper into his ear, watching and grinning as his cheeks turn a light pink.

"Yeah…f-for sure." We smile at each other, and before we know it we reach Stan's house, heading upstairs right away to his bedroom. We slowly undress until we're both in just our boxers before crawling under the warm, protecting sheets. We immediately cling to each other before Stan whispers something in my ear that makes my whole body feel warm and tingly.

I crawl on top of him, maneuvering myself so I'm sitting on him, straddling his hips. I strip him of his boxers, and I throw mine on the floor beside his. I grab his member and slowly begin to move my hips down, sitting myself down on it.

"Kyle…what are you-" I cut him off by leaning down and giving him a sweet, simple kiss. I can't help but groan when his member is completely buried inside of me.

"Shhh…this time…it's for you…" I lift myself off of him before letting myself fall back down, tilting my head back and moaning as I do this. I keep grinding down on him for a bit, trying to get him to hit my prostate before leaning down, rubbing my hands over his chest and whispering into his ear.

"I love you so much…" Our cheeks are pressed together and I can feel him smile.

"I love you, too." I let a big smile take over my face and I pull away and stare straight into Stan's deep blue eyes, enjoying the love coming from them. I've never felt happier in my entire life. Being back together with my boyfriend, making love together like this and the fact that Stan promised we _will_ get married someday. My heart is filled with happiness and love, and I never want to be apart from him again.

_I couldn't ask for anything more_.

...

DONE! Well somewhat...this is the original story line. I have kind of a sequel planned, so make sure to check it out ;) Thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter guys!** Kenny and kyle**, **snufflebub**, **MKPLATHVLT** and **laresistance**. Everyone else who left reviews from previous chapters, thanks so much! All of your reviews make me extremely happy!

If there are weird mistakes in this, I apologize, when I uploaded this, something stupid happened and I had to spend a lot of time fixing everything. Some words were taken out, even whole sentences. So...sorry if something seems to be missing :S No idea why it did that.

If I get 5 or more reviews i'll definitely start up the sequel. Here's a hint for what'll happen, they take their relationship to the next level ;)

If anyone is interested in doing fanart for this fic, I would loove that. I'll definitely do something special for anyone who does!

Thanks again everyone! Read and review and let me know if you'd like a sequel! :)


End file.
